This Is My Life, But This Is Our Story
by Tianimayteller
Summary: I'm Abbi Teller im 23 years old. Sister to Jax Teller daughter to Gemma Teller. At this very moment i am tied up in a basement of someones house with a split lip, black eye and a cut across my head that's bleeding so hard i fell like im in the shower. This is my story of how i got here. 6 Years Earlier
1. Hate Me!

_I'm Abbi Teller im 23 years old. Sister to Jax Teller daughter to Gemma Teller._

_At this very moment i am tied up in a basement of someones house with a split lip, black eye and a cut across my head that's bleeding so hard i fell like im in the shower._

_This is my story of how i got here _

**6 Years Earlier**

I was lying in steering at the ruff like there was someone there when i heard my bedroom door being opened. i looked over seeing Jax walk in

"Hey ab's time to get up MA left she had to go to Lodi and Clay has all ready gone had to meet up with Juice before church today" i nodded sitting up

"Ill be out soon" he nodded closing the door.

Half an hour later i was ready and on the back of Jax's bike when i seen a car pull in behind us it was Carrie. i jumped of walking over to her car.

"Hey we were just on our way to school you okay?" she shook her head, you could see the tears in her eyes "Do you wanna come inside im sure i can get the day of school today its not like were learning anything new with it being the last week and all."

She nodded moving her car so she was out of the way for Jax. As she was doing that i walked over to him seeing the confusion on his face.

"What's up with C?" i shook my head wrapping my arm around his waist

"Its been 11 years today since we meet which means its been 11 years today-"

"Since Tommy died" He finished my sentence for me pulling me closer "Yeah which also means today's the day her mum passed" i nodded

Yeap you heard right todays the day someone screwed us over and took away the people we loved the most

_Flashback_

_"im so sorry Mrs Teller we did everything that we could to save your son if we could have done more we could" Before i seen it coming mum dropped to the ground screaming and crying i seen Jax to my left frozen in the same spot as he was when we first walked in._

_i kept looking between begging them without saying anything to them to tell me what was going on i understood what happened to Tommy but what i couldn't understand was why they were stopping helping him. I shook away the tears that were rolling down my cheek and ran out of the room i could hear Jax calling my name but i didn't care. as i was running around the corner i was knocked to the ground when i ran into someone, i looked and seen a small blond girl_

_"I'm sorry" We both said at the same time "Are you okay?" we both said again, this time we both answered saying no and telling each other what happened _

_Carrie's mum had died of cancer, apparently the cancer had spread so much through her body that there was nothing the doctors could do._

_When i told her about Tommy we realized that we where both in the same passion. _

_End Flashback_

From that day on Carrie and i stuck together no matter what happened we where always there for each other even when we were mad at each other.

i felt someone shaking me and calling my name i looked around and seen that it was both Jax and Carrie

"Earth to Abbi you okay?" i shook my head getting rid of all the fog that was there

"Yeah sorry guys was just thinking. Jax can you let mum know i had the day of school in case she gets all mad that i skipped and didn't tell her out of my own safety" he nodded smiling

"Yeah just be careful today okay" i nodded

"We still on for tonight?" he smiled laughing

"Yeah be at T-M by 3 okay?"

"T-M 3 o'clock done ill make sure she gets there on time" Carrie said smiling at Jax. Good thing Carrie was guy other wise i might have to kick her ass for smiling at my brother.

No one EVER smiles at my brother just to smile. In there heads... well id rather not think about what is going through there heads but you can see in there eyes what it is.

"Okay well i better get going say hey to Tommy for me okay?" i nodded as i stepped out of his way when the bike started

2 hours later Carrie and i were pulling into the cemetery

"Meet you back here in an hour?" Carrie asked

"Yeah or maybe longer its been awhile since i caught up with my big bro"

"That's cool" she lent into her glove box pulling out another key for her car "Ive been meaning to give this to you, you have the spare if i ever lose mine" i nodded and put it on my set of keys

"Tell mamma C i say hi"

"Tell Tommy i say hi" we both go out and went our different way's.

once i got to Tommy stone i noticed that was dirty i'm glad i brought shit to clean it. After spending a good half hour cleaning his stone and laying new flowers down you could tactfully see what it said

Thomas Teller 2/7/1989 - 8/1/2000

Died So Young

i sat next to him and filled him in on everything that had been happening lately. i felt a gust of wind hit me when i told him about what happened at school.

About a two months ago one of the bitchey girls had come to the table Carrie and i were sitting at and started calling us whore's and sluts and faggots.

Everyone in the school knew about Carrie because someone had found her diary on the field and outed her in front of everyone even me she hadn't told me yet she didn't know if i would hate her. Of course i didn't hate her she was my best friend. Any way the girl had go to the stage where she was crossing the line calling me names i'm fine with i have tough skin it doesn't bother me but when you bring in my family specially my SAMCRO family you've crossed the line. It was like something had snapped inside me because i jumped up from the table almost knocking the whole thing over as i wrapped my hands around her throat, she was screaming trying to scratch my arms. it took Carrie and Paul using all the strength to get me of the little bitch. The funny thing was nun of the teachers had come to me and said anything after it happened i didn't even get called in to see the principle it was like ti never happened but i knew it happened you could see the bruises around her neck.

After a few more hours of talking to Tommy i realized it was already 1 o'clock

"Well Tommy old boy i will see you soon i promise it won't be so long between visits anymore"

As i got my stuff and was walking back to the car i seen Carrie sitting on the bonnet of her car.

"You okay? how was the talk with your mum?"

"Yeah i'm okay, told her i was gay went allot better then i thought she didn't yell once" i smiled laughing

"Come on lets get out of here will go to T-M see if Uncle Elvis cooked us any of he's muffins" she squeaked jumping of the hod

"That man and those muffins could turn a girl straight" i laughed smiling

"Get in the car you dork"

Once we got to T-m i noticed Jax, Opie and Juice's bike weren't actually there. i din't worry to much about it i knew Jax would be back by 3 for our plans.

Carrie and i walked inside seeing everyone either playing pool or sitting around the tables laughing and drinking.

As we got close everyone turned around looking at us

"Hey girls what are you doing here? why aren't you at school?" i walked into the kitchen grabbing myself and Carrie a bottle of water

"We went to visit Tommy, today well i did Carrie went to see her mum"

"Sorry girls i hadn't noticed what today's date was" i shrugged it of

"Its fine, we actually came by to see if uncle Elvis had made some muffins we needed a bit of cheering up so we thought of those" Bobby stood up walking over to us

"Well your in luck, i just finished making another batch you can have as many as you want"

"Really?" i said smiling at him when he hugged us both

"For my two favorite girls. Of course"

Carrie and i sat down and ate our muffins laughing at the jokes the boys where telling us

I looked up and seeing the time was quarter to 3

"Hey guys were's Jax and the boys?"

"They had to go on a run Jax said to tell you he would be back in time if you came by early" i smiled nodding

"Okay well i better get going " She stood up giving me a hug as well of the rest of the guys, she had grew close with everyone over the years she was like my sister she was pretty much a daughter to mum.

"Okay well ill call you tonight okay let you know how it went weather i still need a ride to school tomorrow or not"

"Okay have fun and tell Jax i said hi and thanks"

"Keep your little mits of my brother"

"Honey i don't need your brother you know i don't run that way "

"Lucky i might have to kick your ass if you did"

"Love you to" she laughed as she got in her car and left

I decided to sit down at the picnic table and wait for Jax to get there. after about half an hour of waiting i decided to listen to some music, knowing that he wouldn't be to long.

**6 hours later**

**no one point of view**

Abbi had moved from her spot at the picnic table earlier in the day when Clay and Unser had to 'have a little chat' away from being in the club house with the reset of the guys so she moved over to sit behind where Jax usually put his bike. The reason she sat there is because when she was a little kid she would wait for Jax to come back when he would go out on his rides so that she was the first one that he would see and the first on to get his hugs.

That was till Tara came along, the longer she was around the more Jax would push Abbi away.

Jax was in love and he didn't want his stupid baby sister around, but when Tara left Jax spiraled out of control but Abbi's a teller she knows how to make Jax realize that he needed his family instead of hiding all the time. no one knows what happened the day Jax came back to the world of the living but we do know whatever she did he came back with a black eye.

Gemma was in her office, clay was in the club house with the guys when she heard the bikes coming up the street, knowing it was Jackson she stood up standing by the door, like a mama bear checkin over her babies.

Jax's face when he seen Abbi laying on the ground asleep with red rimmed eyes that looked like she had been crying broke his heart.

Abbi's POV

"Ab's wake up" i could hear someone saying over and over again

i opened my eyes seeing Jax standing there he had a slight smile on his face, but it changed when mine did, he looked scared.

That's right better be scared asshole.

i slowly stood up looking at him he tried to help me up but i pulled my hand away from him "Get of me Jackson" he flinched at me using his full name "You where meant to be here hours ago" i whispered so no one could hear i didn't want the club hearing us

"Look Ab's i'm sorry I lost track of time" i stepped closer to him

"Yeah right i can smell booze and pussy on you, you didn't lose track of time you completely forgot about me, like always" i whispered the last bit to myself "I'm going home" i turned to walk past him but he grabbed my arm i quickly pushed his arm of

"Abbi wait-"

"Stay the hell away from me" i felt the tears starting run down my face "I asked for one thing for one FUCKIN day ive never asked you for anything Jackson" i growled "I'm so mad at you, i don't even want to look at you" i turned around seeing the sad look on mums face "Mum can i borrow your car?"

"Sorry baby car's in shop i was meant to be getting a ride home with Clay"i rolled my eyes turning away from everyone heading for the front gate

"Abbi were you going baby?" I heard mum yell

"To call Carrie to see if she will give me a ride home, at least i can count on her she doesn't fob forget people she says she cares about for pussy and booze"

"You know what your just a spolit little bitch"

"Jax!" i heard Opie say

"No the one time you don't get your way you throw a tanti like the little shit you are" i spun around looking straight at Jax

"I don't know who you are anymore" i screamed out "i spent every day of the last 11 years trying to make you love me and not hate me"

"What are you on about?" he sounded mad

"Everyday since Tommy died you and you" i pointed at mum "You both resented me cause i lived and Tommy didn't i had the same heart defect as he did you both made me feel like i was nothing like it should have been me that died, well you know what im gonna make your day cause i'm dead to you... both of you" i quickly turned around and running towards the gate as i ran out i stayed thinking where do i go i can't go to Carrie she doesn't deserve my crap today and i didn't want to go home. so i went to see Tommy.

**What did you think was it any good?**

**please review and tell me what you think yes no maybe i don't know, i know its kind of a weird way to start out but i promise it gets better :) **


	2. Fuck Him And Fuck You

_Thank you guys so much for reading my first chapter i am so sorry that it has taken me so long to update i made a promise i would upload on another story before this one and then i didn't have a comp it was just crazy haha please tell me what you think :)_

Chapter 2

I didn't know where to go after leaving T-m so i went to see Tommy,

Once i finally got there i was shocked when i seen a small light hovering next to his stone as i got closer ready to tell someone to get the fuck away from my brothers stone i seen who it was

"What are you doing here?"

"Came to see you, i knew you wouldn't go to Carrie's figured you would end up here" Opie said standing up come closer to me

"Well you were right so you can go now" i moved stepping around him

"You know your just as pig headed as your brother" i turned around glaring at him

"Yeah well that SOB started it, iv'e done nothing but help him through everything. For him I was there after Wendy told him she was pregnant. I was there when she went for her first scan i look after her because Jax cant because he don't know how to but i'm the spoilt little bitch, Fuck him and fuck you if your here to defend him yo-" Before I could say anything else i felt Opie's arms wrap around me lifting me up and crushing his lips to mine, after god knows how long he put me back down. I breathed in as much air as i could before i spoke. But i din't say anything

I clenched my fist and brought my hand straight forward connecting with his nose, making him stubble back a bit. Before he could see me coming I kept throwing punches some of them not connecting because he was blocking me, after the third or fourth hit i felt his arms wrap around me holding me close to his chest so i couldn't move my arms

"Babe stop i'm sorry"

"NO!" I said trying to pull my body away from him "You can't keep doing this to me" I felt tears running down my cheeks

I've been in love with Opie for as long as i can remember, when we were little kids i use to follow them around like a lost puppy, i loved him and everyone new it even Jax but i guess that was why he wasn't that mad the day i told him.

Opie and Donna got together two years ago and what ever i though could happen with him went out the door, He was happy and i was happy that he was happy, even though it hurt i let it go it was what he needed shes good for him, me not so much

"Opie please let me go" He lifted me up of the ground a little hugging me tightly then let me go

"I'm sorry" he whispered

"Just go home Op, go see Donna or something kiss HER tell her how much you miss her, i don't care what you do just please go"

"I can't leave you on your own" i rolled my eyes

"Give me you'r phone" he pulled it out of his pocket

"What happened to your one?"

"He won't answer it if he sees my number" i quickly dialed

"Who?"

"Jax" Now Opie was the shocked one,after a few ring he answered

"Opie man did you find her? is she okay? where is she? tell her i'm sorry"

"Come tell me your self-"

"Ab's i'm-" i cut him of before he could say anything

"I'm with Tommy" i hung up handing his phone back to him "See i'll be fine NOW LEAVE!" i screamed pushing him away

"Abbi" he had so much concern in his eyes. i turned away from him not even looking at him hoping that he would get the hint and just leave, i felt him kiss my head and then he was gone.

Not long later i hear Jax's bike and then i heard Opie's bike leaving i guess he didn't leave when i thought he did.

Not long later Jax came and sat down next to me

"Ab's i'm so sorry about saying what i said i didn't mean it i was just mad i had a pretty fucked up day and was just taking it out on you" He lent into his pocket pulling out a cig offering me one i don't smoke often but i did when i was stressed, so know was one of those moment's

"I'm sorry i said what i said i was upset and mad at you i shouldn't have said any of that, it wasn't tru-" Jax cut me of

"Yes it was Ab's, after you left mum went nuts, she started smashing everything papers every where desk flipped up in the office it was normal mum" i laughed "But she looked at me when she calmed a little and said you were right, but she never wished you were the one that died rather then Tommy, she just hated that you guys were the same, same heart same everything but you made it and he didn't, she wonders what you had that he didn't"

"I didn't have anything but i know what he had that i didn't have." he looked confused "You and mum is what i didn't have," he looked at me confused "You don't remember do you" he shook his head "When we were both in the hospital Mum and You always stayed with Tommy you would come see me, maybe stay for a little while see how i was but then you would go back to T, and i hated you both for that.

One night you and ma had left to go home to shower and sleep for a bit and he called my room and told me to come see him so i dragged my shit over to him rolling my eyes on the way because of course he got everything handed to him" Jax laughed "Any way i laid down in the bed next to him and he wrapped his arm around my shoulder and squeezed me and whispered 'You better fight because i don't know if i have any fight left' and we both fell asleep like that until a nurse came and took me back to my room and and hour later you guys arrived, two months later..."

"He died when you got better" He said i nodded

"You know i didn't come to you often because i knew you were strong enough to handle the surgery's you had on your heart" Jax and i spun around seeing mum standing there looking at us both "I knew you could handle it but i didn't think he could so i wanted to stay with him as much as i could"

"How did you know i had the strength ma i could have died before he did and it wouldn't have mattered because to you Thomas and Jackson" i said there full names feeling mad again "Where and will always be your number ones along with Clay, i'm your number 5 after them 3 and the club."

"Abbi" Now she was mad

"Don't even start i don't want to fight any more"

"Your not my number 5"

"Really?" i stood up at the same time Jax did "If i'm not your number 5 tell me what tomorrow is?"

"Family dinner we have it every year because its your birthday the next day"

"Ehhhhhhh WRONG! Tomorrow is my school performance" They both looked confused "Ive been talking about it everyday for the last month, that's why today was so important i wanted that car so that i could get back to the dinner. But hey like i said number 5 if the club has something on i get forgotten, don't worry about it" it turned heading towards the parking lot

"I'm staying at Carrie's tonight, ill see you at dinner tomorrow i'll get Carrie to give me a ride home so i'll be on time for dinner" I pulled out my phone calling her

"Hey Beatle bug" i smiled at the nick name "how did the car shopping going?"

"Bad i need to crash at your's tonight is that okay?"

"Yeah of course dad had to leave earlier for a trip to New York for a few days so it will only be you me and my stupid brother's" i smiled her older brothers where Danny and Rick, they where awesome i had become close with them as well they became like extra older brothers it was nice having them around all the time. Rick was 18 and Danny was 20, he was only home when he had a brake at uni.

"That's cool"

"Alright then babe i'll get Rick to come get you i just got into a bath and i have a mud mask on, and he was already out getting dinner"

"Okay well i was with Tommy so tell him to just meet me down the end of the street okay"

"Okay, he won't be long okay"

"I know" i hung up and and walked to the end of the street i wasn't even there for 5 minutes when he turned up.

We both said hi but didn't say anything else the hole ride, once we got there i said thank you and went straight to Carrie's room, she was sitting at her desk on her laptop talking to someone on facebook. i looked over her shoulder and seen it said Rose, Carrie's girl friend she was about to write talk tomorrow when i stopped her

"NO don't stop cause i'm here keep talking to her i'm just going to get a glass of water then go to bed, tell her i said hi" she nodded looking at me worried but i ignored it and went to get a drink, as i got to the kitchen i heard Rick talking to Danny

"Look man you know sometimes you just have that feeling that there's something wrong well this is that time,"

"What do you mean?" Danny said

"Like i got this vibe of Abbie when she got in the car, it was sad, she should be happy she turns 18 in two days but she's sad"

"bro your probably just full of it she was visiting her brother when you picked her up she was probably just sad about him"

"Nah man this was a sad like she was a few months back when she seen that guy from the club with that girl" i shock my head and walked in the door

"You know you should really stop jumping to shit, i had a fight with Jax it was bad so what i'm fine"

"Are you sure your not usually sad your this happy person all the time"

"Well sometimes happy people have bad moments okay don't worry about it i'll be fine by tomorrow, you guys coming to the performance?"

"Course it's not often that we get to see you sing and dance"

"That's cause i don't, now go to bed you fat blobs before i have to kick both your asses for talking about me" i grabbed a water and walked out.

As i walked into Carrie's room she's standing there holding up a per of pj shorts with my favorite shirt i forgot i left that here, i looked seeing the laptop was closed and off

"You need me more then she does now come on come tell me what the fuck happened tonight" i smiled grabbing the clothes of her and changed quickly.

Once we where in bed i explained what happened.

Next Morning

it was about 5 in the morning when i woke up, i seen Carrie was still asleep, i shook her awake

"C i'm gonna borrow your car need to go home and get my stuff for class ill be back here in time for school okay"

She groaned rolling over "Just meet me at school I'll get a ride with Rick"

"Okay cool, thanks I'll see you later" She mumbled but went straight to sleep.

When i got to the house i seen Jax's bike in the drive, i parked out front and moved towards the stairs to my room, thank fuck i had a balcony to my room, i moved up the ladder and grabbed my key from around my neck unlocking it, i pulled back the curtain and jumped when i seen Jax asleep on my floor

"Shit" I whispered. i stepped over him and walked straight to my bathroom grabbing a few clothes on the way, once i got in the shower it felt good washing away the stress and worry's from last night.

I didn't want to see Jax but when i came out of the bathroom he was sitting in my desk chair rubbing his face

"What up big bro?" i walked over to my wardrobe pulling out my pre-packed bag for tonight.

"Where you going?"

"School where else"

"You staying at Carrie's again tonight?" I shook my head

"Nah it's family dinner night i know not to stay at her's on those's nights"

"Then what's with the bags?" i rolled my eyes stepping towards my balcony door, but stood up stopping me

"What is this fucking twenty questions, i need some shit get over it. If you have something to say, just say it or you can get the fuck out of my way, and out of my room so i can go to school"

"I was just hoping you would say something" I knew what he wanted me to say but i wasn't saying it

"I know you want me to say sorry for what i said but i'm not going to say sorry for telling you the truth so get the fuck out of my way" i stepped ready to move around him but he grabbed my arm, tightly

I tried moving my arm but his grip got tighter "Ow Jax your hurting me" he let me go stepping away

I quickly through my stuff over the side and grabbed my lap top of my desk.

"Go back to your dorm room Jax get some sleep, shower have a coffee of something because i have to go." i turned away from him climbing down the ladder.

Once i got to school Carrie didn't say anything just gave me a hug and telling me to stay strong.

Half way through the day the principle pulled the students out of class because we needed to practice before tonight.

Once it was time for everything to start. Carrie was sitting next to me on the piano we were first up starting the show of with two songs a slow one and a fast one, i heard the principal talking about how all funds raised tonight go to building a new home for family to stay in when the child is sick or in need of around the clock care. then he introduced Carrie and I

The curtains opened up and i took a step forward smiling at everyone

"Hi everyone, my name is Abbi and the lovely lady behind me is Carrie, we will be starting out the show with a song by Colbie Caillat We both know it as chosen by Carrie, please enjoy and i hope you have a good night.

_They all say it, all the ones who made it_

_Once you find the one you claim it_

_But you're gonna have to fight_

_When I think back, the things that threw us off track_

_We handle like a heart attack cause we didn't see the light_

_Uh-uh-uh and I_

_We both. know our. own limitation.s_

_That's why we're strong._

_Now that we. spend some time apart._

_We're leading each-other. out of the dark._

_Cause we both know_

_From this moment, forget what we were scared of_

_Say you're never giving up_

_Say you'll always try to be my helping hand_

_Try to be the one who understands_

_When things don't go as you planned_

_We're still worth it all_

_Uh-uh-uh and I_

_We both. know our. own limitation.s_

_That's why we're strong._

_Now that we. spend some time apart._

_We're leading each-other. out of the dark._

_Cause we both know_

_What we're scared of_

_What we're scared of_

_And what dreams are made of_

_They could take us further than what anybody can see, yeah_

_We both know. our own limitations_

_And that's why we're strong_

_Now that we spend some time apart_

_We're leading each-other out of the dark_

_We both know our own limitations_

_And that's why we're strong_

_Now when we spend some time apart_

_We're leading each-other out of the dark_

_Cause we both know_

_We both know "_ Everyone stood up clapping and whistling

"Thank you everyone, now lets get this party going" as i was stepping of the stage i froze seeing the back line of the hall

It was everyone mum Jax Clay Bobby everyone i wanted to be there but didn't think they would come, i seen Opie sitting next to Jax sporting a black eye, i smiled winking at him.

It came midway through the night when it was my turn again this time i was dancing with people, Chris browns i should have kissed you came on.

After after a got of stage I went out back and got changed into a dress after the show ended Carrie and I came back out to sing one more song. I smiled and told everyone that i would be singing one of my favorite songs, the way by Ariana and Mac miller

_What we gotta do right here is go back, back to the top._

_I love the way you make me feel_

_I love it, I love it_

_I love the way you make me feel_

_I love it, I love it_

_(David walked onto stag rapping the Mac Miller Rap)_

_Say, I'm thinking 'bout her every second, every hour_

_Do my singing in the shower_

_Picking petals off the flowers like_

_Do she love me, do she love me not?_

_I ain't a player, I just_

_You give me that kind of something_

_Want it all the time, need it everyday_

_On a scale of one to ten I'm at a hundred_

_Never get enough, I can't stay away_

_If you want it, I got it, I got it everyday_

_You can get whatever you need from me_

_Stay by your side, I'll never leave you" I jumped up standing next to Carrie she was playing piano_

_And I ain't going nowhere 'cause you're a keeper_

_So don't you worry, baby, you got me" Slowly everyone that performed came out and started singing _

_"I got a bad boy, I must admit it _

_(hey)_

_You got my heart, don't know how you did it_

_(hey)_

_And I don't care who sees it babe_

_I don't wanna hide the way I feel when you're next to me_

_(hey)_

_I love the way (I love the way you make me feel)_

_I love the way (I love it)_

_Baby, I love the way (I love the way you make me feel)_

_Ooh, I love the way (I love it)_

_The way you love me_

_Oh, it's so crazy you get my heart jumping_

_When you put your lips on mine" I felt David grab my waist tilting me backwards planting a kiss on my lips _

_"And honey it ain't a question (q-question)'_

_Cause boy I know just what you like_

_So If you need it, I got it, I got it everyday_

_Be your lover, your friend, you'll find it all in me_

_Stay by your side, I'll never leave you" i moved standing next to Rick (Carries brother he was playing drums)_

_And I ain't going nowhere 'cause you're a keeper_

_So don't you worry, baby, you got me_

_I got a bad boy, I must admit it _

_(hey)_

_You got my heart, don't know how you did it _

_(hey)_

_And I don't care who sees it babe _

_I don't wanna hide the way I feel when you're next to me _

_(hey)_

_I love the way (I love the way you make me feel)_

_I love the way (I love it)_

_Baby, I love the way (I love the way you make me feel)_

_Ooh, I love the way (I love it)_

_The way I love you_

_"(David sarted to rap) "Uh, I make you feel so fine, make you feel so fine_

_I hope you hit me on my celly when I sneak in your mind_

_You're a princess to the public, but a freak when it's time_

_Said your bed be feeling lonely,So you're sleeping in mine._

_Come here, watch a movie with me,"American Beauty" or "Bruce Almighty" that's groovy,_

_Just come and move closer to me" He grabbed my hand spinning me around so my back was against his chest as our hips started to sway together _

_I got some feelings for you, I'm not gonna get bored of_

_But baby you're an adventure_

_So please let me come explore you_

_So let me come and explore you_

_So don't you worry, baby you got me_

_I got a bad boy, I must admit it _

_(hey)_

_You got my heart, don't know how you did it _

_(hey)_

_And I don't care who sees it babe_

_I don't wanna hide the way I feel when you're next to me _

_(hey)_

_I love the way _

_(I love the way you make me feel)_

_I love the way (I love it)_

_Baby, I love the way (I love the way you make me feel)_

_Ooh, I love the way (I love it)_

_I love the way (I love the way you make me feel)_

_I love the way (I love it)_

_Baby, I love the way (I love the way you make me feel)_

_Ooh, I love the way (I love it)_

_The way I love you_

_The way I love you_

_The way I love you, you, you, yeah, the way_

_I love the way you make me feel_

_I love it, I love it_

_I love the way you make me feel_

_I love it_

_The way I love you._" once the song died down everyone stood up clapping i stepped back standing next to everyone we all bowed

"Thank you everyone for coming out tonight and helping us fund raise it has a special place in my heart-"

"That's why you donated $5000 to it" i heard someone whisper i spun around to see who it was but i couldn't see anyone

"Okay yes i put in money but its fine, Thank you everyone, have a safe ride home, Goodnight"

Carrie and i ran back stage grabbing our stuff and going to the parking lot, i seen the guys all lined up sitting on there bikes talking they hadn't seen us come out yet

"Did you know she could sing like that" Uncle Elvis asked Mum

"No I've actually never heard her sing"

"I have" Jax and Opie said at the same time

"When?" Mum asked

"A few years ago when you went in for your heart, she was in the waiting area and she started to sing one of your favorite song"

"Son of a preacher man?"

"Yeah she started of by whispering the lyrics and then she slowly started to sing them out loud, after she finished she told us if we told anyone that she would rip our balls of and stick them down our throats"

"So we thought it was best to keep it to our selves"

"Yeah i maybe tiny but i can course a hole lot of hurt" everyone turned around

"Abbi that was awesome" i smiled hugging everyone i left Jax for last, he came over wrapping his arms around my waist lifting me up into a bear hug

"I'm sorry about earlier i was being stupid" i smiled

"It's cool" he put me down keeping an arm around my shoulder

"Well i better head out i told Rick and Danny i would by them dinner if they cleaned the house today, wish me luck" she laughed

Everyone one said bye as i chucked her, her keys

"Okay lets go home i have a dinner i have to cook, and we gotta a surprise for ya"

"Mamma i don't like surprise's"

"This one you will like, we've been hiding it from you for a good month now"

"Really? what is it?"

"Wait and see" I jumped on the back of Jax's bike as we road to the house. As we pulled into the drive i seen a car parked there

"Who's car is that?' i asked Jax of the roar of the bikes

"It's yours baby girl."

"No way" i jumped of the bike before it stood and throw him the helmet "This is mine?"

"Yeah when i seen you looking at it awhile back i told ma and she said to get it, here we are, Happy birthday" i jumped up hugging them all even though i know they all didn't get it i didn't care.

The rest of the night was pretty funny and crazy family dinner's always were

The next morning I got up and go in my amazing new car driving straight to Jax's house. It was time to checking up on Wendy.

As i pulled in the drive i seen that the mailbox was full of letters and and junk mail, i grabbed it all out walking over to the door knocking

"Wendy! you there its Abbi?" but she didn't answer i knocked again but nothing. i walked over to the car grabbing the spare key from my bag and unlocking the door, i throw the papers on the table next to the door, as i walked towards the hall i heard a noise coming from the kitchen, i spun around seeing Wendy on the floor in a pool of her blood

"Wendy!" i screamed


	3. Abel!

_I know its kind of early with the hole Wendy thing but i wanted to do it early. (Just let you know Opie and Donna haven't had Kenny and Ellie)_

_Chapter 3_

Wendy!" i screamed running straight down next to her i seen the needle laying down next to her "You stupid bitch what did you do"I felt for her pulse and felt that it was very faint. I jumped up grabbing the phone and calling 911 "Yes hi i need an ambulance at" i said the address "I just found my sister in law lying on her kitchen floor bleeding out, please hurry she's pregnant" i hung up and moved over to Wendy grabbing her legs lifting them up and closing them.

It felt like forever when the ambulance finally arrived.

"Please help her" i begged

"We will do everything we can what's her name?'

"Wendy her name's Wendy"

"Wendy can you here me?" i heard her groan the guys quickly moved her onto the stretcher

asking me question's as they did like how far along was she things like that.

"Where going to take her to the hospital, is the father of the baby around?"

"He's at work but he's my brother i can go get him"

"That might be a good idea i don;t want to be mean but i don't know if we can save the baby" i nodded feeling tears run down my face

"Well then save Wendy" So she can suffer "but please do your best to save him as well they nodded and left.

I jumped in my car calling Jax's phone but he didn't answer

"FUCK" I knew he wouldn't answer i forgot he had church today. "Time to test this baby out" (1965 Mustang if you were wondering what car it was)

The car quickly lunched forward when I dropped the clutch changing the gears, i seen people on the side work look at me shocked

"Sorry" i mouthed i'm guessing i scared them.

I came around the corner driving straight in front of him while he was talking to Chibs and the prospect. They all jumped back as i stopped. i jumped out feeling tears running down my face.

"Jax we need to go"

"Ab's i have to get this car fixed"

"Wendy's in hospital" i yelled "It's not good" I jumped back in the car as I pulled out he was right there with me as we got to the lights he pulled up next to me knowing he had to stop before i died of a heart attack thinking he was going to die before he got there. As we pulled into the hospital i seen mum and the rest of the guys pulling in behind us, that was quick.

We all ran into the hospital asking what room Wendy was in, we ran up seeing Tara coming out of her room

"Tara what's going on? He asked

"When was the last time you seen her Jax?"

"You don't need to worry about that Tara i'm the one that's been looking after her she hasn't touched drugs while i'm around i've been checking" She turned to me glaring

"When was the last time you see her then?"

"Two maybe 3 days i see her everyday but she told me to focus on school, he friend was coming to stay for a few days, i told her i would come and see her today"

"Well i'm guessing in that time you wen'rt there she was shooting up," She said basically spiting in my face.

She turned back to Jax "The baby was in distress when she got here, we had to do an emergency c section"

"But shes not due for another 10 weeks" Mum spoke up

"Yes we know we had no choose it was that or he died"

"Why do i feel like there's a 'but'?" Jax asked

"He was born with Cardiac and digestive system problems," Tara said

"Lamin terms Doc" Gemma said

"It means he was born with the family flow and his stomach was born on the outside" I said before she could say anything else everyone looked at me confused

"I'll explain later, Can we see them?"

"She nodded of course Jax if you would like to follow me i can take you to your son"

"His name's Abel" He said turning towards the elevator. Moving to leave.

"Mum go with Tara make sure he's okay no matter what you keep him alive, I have to deal with Wendy" i said she nodded following Tara

I turned back to bobby and Chibs "Follow him make sure he doesn't kill anyone Abel is going to make it through this and Jax needs to be here not in a jail cell, GO!" i yelled and they both turned running after him. "my turn" I whispered turning to Wendy's room. she was awake but looked half asleep

As i walked in she sat up a little looking at me "Abbi how is Abel they wont tell me"

"He's pulling through he has a lot of work ahead of him but where hoping he make's it he has Teller blood in him, he's a strong boy"

"I'm so sorry i promise i will get clean after this i'll do it for my baby" i jumped onto the bed straddling her waist holding her down and wrapping my hand around her throat

"You get sober that's the best thing you can do but i swear i will kill you if you come back for my nephew, i tried to help you Wendy and you spat it back in my face. If anything happens to him its on you but its also on me i didn't realize what you were doing you stay the hell away from him and stay the hell away from my family" i pushed he back letting go and jumping of the bed.

"Enjoy the rest of your day Wendy" i turned ready to walk towards the door seeing mum standing there.

i moved walking out and looking at her ready to apologize but she pulled me into a hug smiling

"Your defiantly my daughter" i smiled hugging her back "And its not your fault baby she did this not you"

"But i left her alone"

"We put to much pressure on you to look after her it isn't you fault baby" i nodded "Come on come see your handsome little nephew, he looks so much like Jax" i laughed following her to where he was, once we got there we seen Tara checking on him

"Tara" i said as i walked in

"Abbi" she nodded to me "See you kept reading those books then" Mum looked at us both confused

"You gave them to me, said if i wanted to be pediatric nurse i had to learn"

"You wanna be a nurse?" Mum asked

"Yeah watching dad and Thomas die made me realize i wanted to help people i mostly wanted to help kids baby's and when she told me if was something she wanted to do as well, they she left and she left me all these books they were uni ranked books mum"

"How come you never told me?"

"Didn't want you to think i was going to do a Tara, i've worked it all out after i graduate i'm taking a year of to get some more experience with kids, they say you have to know them and bond with them before you can nurse them"

"You put a lot of thought into haven't you?"

"Yeah i wanna do it"

"Okay you can be the smart one in the family" I laughed smiling. i walked over seeing Abel in that Toaster he looked so tiny.

"When his surgery?" i asked

"Well we want to take him in now the longer we wait the bigger the risk" i nodded

"Well i'll sign the papers to go through with it Jax can't do it right now"

"Okay follow me and will get the papers down" they both walked away and i stayed looking down at him

"You stay strong baby, your daddy and Aunty Abbi are counting on you to pull through" i blow him a kiss and turned walking towards Wendy's room again. I seen mum looking at me confused but i shock my head. I walked into her room she froze looking at me

"I'm not going to hurt you i just want to know where you hid the drugs?"

"What?"

"i know you did just have that bit you shot into your arm, so where's the rest"

"Top draw by the front door, open it-"

"Yeah i know the place" i turned walking out saying nothing else

I jumped in my car driving straight to Jax's.

I opened the door closing it behind me i walked over to the draw popping it open and seeing the needles and the drugs as well as one of Jax's guns i grabbed them all and closed it up leaving the gun there, i moved to the toilet flushing the drugs then grabbing the needles snapping them in half and throwing them in the bin.

I looked around noticing this place looked like shit and that it needs to be cleaned. so i got to it i picked up all the stuff i needed and throw away all the stuff that needed to be chucked.

A few hours later i was almost done i had called mum and told her i was here and that i would be spending the night fixing this place up she offered to help but i said i wanted to do it on my own.

I decided i was hungry at about 8:30, just as i opened the door i seen Jax pull into the drive

"What are you doing here?" I asked once his bike was of and his helmet.

"Ma told me you were here" he turned throwing a bag at me "Thought you might need this" i looked inside seeing some clean clothes for tomorrow "And i brought beer we can order some dinner, maybe turn this birthday around" i smiled giving him a hug

"Thank's Jax"

"Come on ill give you a hand inside"

"You don't have" he looked confused and looked inside

"Shit Ab's this place is clean, it wasn't even this clean when i brought it Tara was the one that cleaned it"

"I know i remember helping her" i seen Jax's face fall all the old memories are coming back to him "Come on you can help me clean's Abel's room some more"

"Why, he's not going to make it through the night" I seen Red i clenched my fist bring it back and punching him straight in the face he fell to the ground holding his nose "What the fuck?"

"Don't say that about him Jax, he is a strong baby, he's a fuckin' Teller, and he is your son" i pushed him back down when he tried to stand "You can get out if your going to act like that you can get out go back to the club and fuck one of those croweaters you have been loving so much" he looked up at me shaking his head and putting his back against the wall "You gonna stay with me and help?" he looked up at me again

"Yeah" i smiled helping him up

"Come on, i wanna show you what i've been thinking of doing in his room for when he come's home" he nodded as i helped him

after a few hours his cell started to ring, he was out paying for the pizzas so i answered

"Jax?" It was Tara

"No its Abbi, is something wrong with Abel?"

"No of course not i was calling to give him an update on Abel"

"How is he, Jax is getting food"

"Well he's doing good hes tough he made it through the surgery, we decided to do both on the spot being that it would be easier on him but he made it through and he's asleep at the moment and Jax is free to come see him when ever, i have to go i knocked of a few hours ago wanted to stay for Abel"

"Okay then thanks Tara" i hung up as Jax came in the door

"Tara? is he okay?"

"Yeah she was calling to make sure we knew and say we can visit when ever" he nodded

We both sat down and laughed at the stupid shit we did when we were kids. We both passed out on the floor later that night

KNOCK. KNOCK

I sat up straight looking around seeing Jax waking up as well

KNOCK. KNOCK

"I'll get it" i said standing up

"Thank god" his head fell back with a thump.

I stepped over him giving him a kick to get out of the way of the door, he groaned rolling over

KNOCK. KNOCK

"i'm coming god don't get your panties in a twist" I opened the door seeing Opie standing there, I rolled my eyes stepping back "He's in Abel's room" i grabbed my bag next to the door, heading for the shower "Teller" i kicked Jax again "Opie's here" he rolled over seeing him behind me "He ain't here to see me, i'm going for a shower then i'm going to see Abel you coming to see him later?" he nodded not looking up at me

"Yeah i'll do my best to be there about lunch i have to finish this car today" he still hadn't looked at me

"Okay" i gave him a quick kick making him look at me "He's a Teller just remember that we Teller's are tough" i turned stepping around ope and went to get in the shower.

Once i was finished i was walking back out into the lounge to grab my key's but stopped when i heard Opie and Jax talking

"So you told her yet?" Jax said

"Nah but i have a feeling its not going to go down that well"

"You going to tell her about Donna?"

"Nah man she won't care any way she always tell's me to just go back to Donna any way"

"Look man your my best friend your like my brother but i know how you fell about Ab's-" they were cut of when my cell phone started to ring. i quickly moved towards my bag grabbing it before they did

"Hello" i answered without checking to see who it was

"Hi, Abbi it's Donna are you free today?"

"Hi, yeah i'm free today, what's up?"

"I need to talk to you about something" i gulped nerves, Opie and Jax noticed because they stepped towards me

"Ahh yeah do you want to meet at the diner at 1, i'm going to see Abel this morning and then i can meet you"

"Okay then i'll see you then"

"Okay bye" i hung up throwing my phone back in my bag

"Who was that?" Jax asked

I turned grabbing both my bags and walking towards the door

"Abbi" Jax said

"It was Donna okay" i seen Opie freeze "She want's to talk, i owe her that much" i turned slamming the door behind me and walking to my car. i heard the door open i seen in the reflection of my car that they were both standing there. i ignored them getting in the car.

I drove out the drive straight to the hospital.

When i got there the nurse was checking Abel over so i stayed out waiting for her to give the okay. As i was waiting mum came down standing next to me

"Hey baby girl, how was last night did you get much done?" i nodded

"Yeah cleaned the hole house and then Jax came over and we started talking about what we can do for Abel's room he told me to go for it, i was wondering if we could the carpets replaced and maybe some new paint on the walls, maybe get some nicer stuff in there it looks like a shit hole in there even after i cleaned it up"

"Yeah you know the drill let me know the price of everything and i'll talk Clay into giving you the money to fix it all up" i smiled

"Thank's ma" The nurse came out then telling us we could go in.

"You go in baby i have an appointment i have to get to i just wanted to come down quickly say hi"

"Okay i'll see you later then" she kissed my cheek and walked away.

I went into the room and looked down at him he still looked so small.

"Hi Abel it's me your aunty Abbi i came to see me little handsome man, how you doing in that toaster thing is it making you better? Yeah i know you can't talk back right now but your the only one i can talk to cause you don't talk back. " i laughed at my own stupid joke "So since you cant talk how about i sing you a song its one of my favourites here goes

May God bless and keep you always,

May your wishes all come true,

May you always do for others

And let others do for you.

May you build a ladder to the stars

And climb on every rung,

May you stay forever young,

May you stay forever young.

May you grow up to be righteous,

May you grow up to be true,

May you always know the truth

And see the lights surrounding you.

May you always be courageous,

Stand upright and be strong,

May you stay forever young,

May you stay forever young.

May your hands always be busy,

May your feet always be swift,

May you have a strong foundation

When the winds of changes shift.

May your heart always be joyful,

May your song always be sung,

May you stay forever young,

May you stay forever young.

That song has been always my favourite mostly because your Nana Gemma use to sing it to me a long time ago. Your dad told me that he was going to come see you today so you tell me if he came because I have to go know i have to go see your aunt Donna" I blow him a kiss and turned to leave when I seen Tara standing there.

"So your mum's still the same old bitch that I remember" i laughed nodding

"Yeah that's what happens when you brake her sons heart so bad that he ends up constantly drunk berrying himself in pussy and he feels like he has to marry a junkie because she pregnant with his kid" she looked at me shocked

"What you think I wasn't going to tell you the truth of how it went because I was kind of nice yesterday, you hurt my brother you hurt my family and yeah you doing that brought this amazing little boy into this world, but you don't get to come back like nothing had happened, you don't get to just fit in this family again,"I seen the tears start to full done her face "You get to help Abel and i'm glad it's you because i know your a good doctor, i've done my research. But that's your limit stay away from Jax he doesn't need you coming back here to fuck his life over it took me along time to get him back last time" i stepped around her walking away, mum was standing at the door

"Oh my god women why are you always around like that your scary as fuck when you pop up out of know where"

"Sorry baby girl" I nodded

"Gotta go i have a date"

"With who?" she asked smiling

"I'm kidding ma i told Donna i would meet her at the diner at 1" well be careful Jax told me how you were driving yesterday you need to slow down before you end up like your father"

"Yeah, yeah i know being scrapped up of the tar I've heard" I smiled kissing her check as i was walking away i seen Tara bend down to pick something up and I seen the top of her Crow tattoo. Shit she never got rid of it. Wait till Jax finds out.

I left the hospital getting in my car driving to the diner once I pulled up i noticed Donna wasn't there yet. I stepped out looking around seeing the bike parked a few cars down where i could see it was Opie's bike

"You fucking prick" I stepped inside not seeing him any where, I shrugged not really caring if he was here or not.

As i sat down i seen Donna walk through the door i guess she walked here.

"Hi" she said sitting down in the booth

"hi, thought you might want to sit some where private but out in the open encase" she laughed smiling

"Yeah sounds good" You could tell just by looking at her she was tired and had been crying.

"You okay?" I asked

"Could be better guess you heard about me and Opie?" I nodded

"Yeah i over heard him talking to Jax this morning, all i heard was that you guys broke up i dont know why though you guys were so happy,"nshe shook her head laughing

"I'm not who he want's, you and i both know that "

"Look D i use to think i knew who he wanted, but i dont any more, and i dont think i ever will know,"

"He wants you Abbi," i laughed shaking my head

"Yeah right D im the annoying little sister he never hes said it before" i took a deep breath in feeling myself getting mad " if you came here to tell me Opie wants to be with me then im leaving but if your hear because you need a friend then great im right here for you"

"I know your about to walk out when i say this but he loves you more then a little sister" i slamed my hands on thentable standing up

"Then why the fuck does hes keep breaking my heart, tell me that" i moved out of the booth and started to walk towards the door i heard her moving behind

"You cant do this Abbi" i spun around looking at her once i was next to my car

"Why the fuck not" before either of us seen it coming a van pulled up next to us jumping out and grabbing us both.

_Please tell me what you think good bad ugly lol i still like to hear :) thanks for thoses who have reviewed so far and that are following means alot if you have review and i havent thanked you in a pm i promise i will do that right now :)_


	4. Still Into You!

Chapter 4

Opie's POV

I pulled up to the diner 10 minutes before Donna and Abbi were meant to be there make sure to get a seat where they couldn't see, once i sat down i realized i needed to take a piss.

I got up and headed to the toilet just as the door closed behind me it opened again and then i felt something hit me in the back of the head, my vision went black as i hit the ground. i was out cold

i don't know how long later i woke up to a guy asking me if i was okay, i rolled over looking up and seeing the owner of the diner standing next to me

"Yeah" i stood up moving over to the mirror wiping my head to check for blood but there wasn't any just a really big lump

"Sorry do be rude but do you know the girl with the 1965 Mustang" i spun around looking at the guy

"Yeah why?"

"Her and her friend just got kidnapped we called the copes and there on there way we wanted to help them but i didn't get a chance to get out there and other people where scared" i pushed him aside running out the front i seen a few people crying i ran over to Abbi's car seeing a foot mark on the boot. i went into my cut pulling out my cell phone, calling Jax

It rang a few times but no answer. i hung up and rang again this time he answered on the 4th ring but then it wasn't him that answered

"Jax's phone"

"Tara?"

"Opie?"

"Yeah i need you to put Jax on the phone"

"He's with Abel, Opie can it wait"

"No fucking way"

"Hang on then" i heard the door open and Tara start to whisper

"Jax it's Opie it sound important"

I heard Jax say something then i heard him on the phone

"Yo brother what's up?"

"Abbi and Donna just got kidnapped i didn't see who its was they must have knocked me out knowing who i was to them"

"I'm on my way"

Abbi's POV

Donna and i both stopped screaming once we where in the van knowing there was no use, i looked around seeing that there where 4 guys in the back with balaclavas on as well as one guy in the front.

Before i seen it coming one of the guys knocked me out.

When i woke up i felt cold i looked down seeing myself in my bra and underwear i looked and seen Donna was the same, i noticed our hands and legs were tied together

I tried sitting up but who ever the guy was punched me in the face knocking me back down

"Fucking ass hole" i tried to kick him but he hit me in the face again "Your going to pay for that asshole" Two of the guys grabbed us taping over our mouths shut

After awhile of driving one of the guys pulled the tape of my mouth i felt pain as it ripped at my face, they guys picked Donna and i up throwing us out of the car, i landed on my arm feeling my should dislocate

"We have a message for you little club Abbi" i glared at the guy talking to me "You tell them" he kicked me in the stomach "That they better back of our deals, that what we sell and what we do are our shit, or else" one gun shot went of making me flinch.

I heard Donna start screaming and choking

"Noooooooooo" i screamed, the guy punched me in the face

"What we just did to her we do to you" All the guys came over kicking me in the face and the ribs and stomach all laughing when i started to cry from the pain, after a few more kicks they got up leaving.

I quickly started to crawl over to Donna they had shot her in the stomach. i quickly pulled of the tape just encase she had blood in her mouth, that's what was making her choke, i quickly pressed my hands down on her bullet wound

"Come on D stay with me" i looked around to see were we where i could see T.M just down the street we where in the abandoned park area "Come on D T.M is just down the street can you stay with me while i get you there so i can get you to the hospital" She spat blood out

"I can't"

"Shit" i looked around not being able to see anyone "i'll be back i promise 5 minutes at the most hopefully not even that, you stick with me okay you stick in there for Opie"

"Wait Abbi" i stopped from standing up "Look after him" i shook my head standing up "He loves you," She started to cough "love him just as much maybe more i know you do"

I quickly undid her hands "push hard on your stomach i know it hurts but push. i'll see you soon maybe after this when can finish that lunch we where going to have at the diner'

"Yeah" i jumped up running as fast as i could i ignore that pain no matter how much it hurt she was my priority right now.

As i turned into the lot i seen Jax and Opie about to pull they seen me and jumped of running towards me i seen mum's car i ignored the boys running straight for her office grabbing the keys of her desk ignoring her i jumped her car and was out of the lot before they could blink. I seen the pull out of the lot when i pulled up next to doona i quickly got her in the car as they pulled up next to me

"She's been shot i have to get her to the hospital" i closed the door driving straight to the hospital

Once i got to the hospital and they had taken her away i felt the pain rush over me. I fell to the ground passing out

A few hours later Jax and mum came into my room they looked so scared and so sad .

"What? what's wrong?"

"Baby girl" mum came and sat next to me "i'm so sorry baby, Donna didn't make it" Mum tried to hug me but i pushed her away

"No, no, no, no, no, no" i screamed out i seen Carrie come in pushing Jax and mum.

"I've got her go be with Opie"

"Opie" i whispered i quickly jumped up pulling the wires out of my arms they all tried to stop me but i did my best 'i will kill you if you touch me' look. They still tried to stop me "I swear to god if you don't let me past i will hurt you and it won't be pretty" They all stepped aside i walked out seeing Opie with his head in his hands, the guy were all surrounding him.

I quickly moved running over to him the guys stepped back giving us some room

"Opie" i whispered

His head shot up looking at me, before i seen it coming he jumped up lifting me under my arms pulling me tightly to his chest i felt my ribs hurting but i ignored it squeezing Opie back as tightly as i could

"I'm so sorry Op, i tried" he fell back into the chair making me straddle his legs

"I know" i wrapped my arms around his neck as he berried his head into my shoulder "She was pregnant Ab's we didn't know the doctors told me when they came out"

"Oh my god Op" i unwrapped his arms grabbing his hand "Come with me into my room before i get into trouble for moving from my bed" he quickly stood up knocking my legs from out under me heading straight for my room.

When i looked into his eyes i seen the sadness of losing Donna and his unborn baby but i could also see worry in his eyes.

Once we were in the room Carrie smiled a sad smile at me and closed the door leaving us alone. Opie laid me down on the bed and moved to grab a chair but i pulled his hand

"Lay with me" he nodded laying down next to me he went to touch my cheek but flinched back away making sure not to touch me at all.

"Tell me about her Op"

"What?"

"Tell me some stories the good that bad all of it spill tell me the stuff she never told me" He smiled pulling me against his chest

"I remember this one time when we had first meet we had been on a few dates and i brought her to one of the clubs parties you know the family one no Croweaters or sweetbutts," I nodded

"I remember first time i officially meet her"

"Yeah, any way i was about to take her home knowing it wasn't a good idea to let her stay around for the after party but she some how got me to let her stay but i said to her that she was staying at her own risk" he laughed smiling "half way through the night, she went to the toilet and this croweater came over to me and out her hand on my leg telling me to go back to my dorm so we can have a little fun. D came out and heard her, and she came out pulling this chick back and socking her straight in the nose you could hear the crack over the music, she told me later that night that she took someones advice wouldn't tell me who but said they told her if she wanted the crow eaters to respect her-"

"She had to show them who was boss" i finished for him

"How did you- you the one that said it" i nodded

"I knew she wasn't going any where because you wouldn't just bring anyone to a family dinner so i told her that she should stay around for the whole night and prove the the sweetbutts and croweaters that Opie Winston was of limits to everyone"

"So wait your the one she kept getting advice of" i nodded

"Yeah we were a lot closer then you thought, well knew, she use to call me all the time asking for advise, if she could trust the bitches when you and Jax would go on runs, about the first night you guys moved into your house, the first time you guys slept together"

"You talked to her about this stuff even though you felt the way you did about me"

"Of course i wasn't going to punish her because she was with you i was glad she was making you happy, now tell me some more"

"There probably isn't much that you don't already know" i laughed "tell me what you know"

"i know that she found your ticklish spot and you almost pissed yourself from laughter because she wouldn't stop" I smiled daring him to deny it

"Did she tell you where it is?"

"Maybe she did maybe she didn't"

"Your not going to tell me are you"

"Nope" i made a popping sound with the P

"You know we should probably talk right"

"Yeah but for now-" i was cut of by yelling at my door "What the fuck" i got up with the help of Op and walked to the door opening it "Do you fucking mind i'm trying to rest here"

"Hi Miss Teller i'm Eli Roosevelt i'm the new Sheriff in town, i came to ask you a few question's"

"What happened to Unser?'

"As you know he has been sick for sometime now and Mayor Hale has called me in to be new Sheriff'

"I see that, but do you mind telling me why the hell you are arguing with my family outside my hospital door i am trying to get some rest"

"Your trying to reset with **him** in your room?" I glared at him with my famous death glare

"Yes with _him _he has a name it is Opie, we both lost someone we cared about today or did that just go in one ear and out the fucking other" i took a step towards him i felt a few hands grabbing my good arm, i quickly yanked it out before they got a good grip "You want me to answer some questions answer away"

"Okay-"

"wait no how about i give you the low down, my friend and i where at the diner about to have lunch when we got into to a fight about something-"

"Can i ask-"

"NO, she followed me to my car a van pulled up, i don't remember anything about the van, these guys throw us in knocking us out when we woke up we were practically naked, i'm so much pain all over that don't even know what they did either one of us while we where asleep, then they stopped throwing us out of the van, and started beating us and then shot Donna, they also said something to me but i was to worried about her that i didn't hear and then they all just started kicking me and punching me, i could feel my ribs braking i could feel every kick every punch, i started to cry and they laughed at me in pain. then they left, i tried my best to save her i did everything i could i even ran to get help even in the pain that i was. Does that answer your question's Sheriff"

"Yes ma'am"

"Good now fuck of my family and i would like to morn for our lost friend with out you up our ass" i waited till he was gone before i showed how much pain i was really in.

I screamed dropping to the ground. I seen Jax lean down quickly to pick me up holding me tight to his chest.

"Come on lets get you in bed" i nodded as he carried me to the room

I seen Tara walk in as i got comfortable.

"I know i'm probably the last person you want to see after what you said this morning" everyone looked confused but mum she was smiling "But your doctor is in surgery right now and asked me to come and speak to you because well i know you" I nodded

"So what's the verdict doc?" i heard Chibs ask everyone had made there way into the room

"You rap kit came back negative although we do see some bruising in that area it was not from a rape" i nodded breathing out a sigh or relief "Also your should was dislocated but since we have put it back in place there is no damage so aside from some mild pain it should be fine, you also have 7 broken ribs 3 on your left and 4 on your right so you will have to stay constantly rapped up because the brakes a every close you your lungs so you will have to take it easy for awhile. Also with the gravel rash that you have on your legs and arms should be fine the doctor will prescribe some cream to help with the pain they will course and will help to keep it from getting infected, you will have to stay over night for tonight though so that we can keep and eye on your head injury but apart from that you have the all clear"

"Thank's Tara" She nodded turning around to leave

"What did you say to her this morning?" Clay asked wrapping his arm around mum's shoulder

"Just stuff" i smiled sitting up a little in the bed feeling a little pain in my ribs

"What do you mean stuff, tell me you didn't have a go at her" Jax said

"I didn't have a go at her"

"Bullshit!" i laughed shaking my

"What you told me to tell you that i didn't have a go at her"

"I thought you would at least tell the truth, what did you say?"

"Nothing that wasn't already coming to her, at least i was kind of nice, if mum did it you think Tara would still be standing?"

"Oh no mamma bear had her go to" i laughed shaking my head

"Well she's been warned then"

"You guys are way to alike its kind of freaky" everyone laughed at Clay "Come on guys let's get out of here let Abbi get some reset"

"Thanks have you guys seen Carrie? she was here before"

"Yeah she went to pick you up some clothes and your lap top with some chocolate she didn't know how long you where going to be in here so she wanted to get you some stuff to make you comfortable" i nodded smiling

"Thanks" everyone started to leave even Opie "Don't leave" i grabbed his hand "I don't know if i can be alone right now" he nodded sitting on the chair next to my bed.

Once everyone was gone i noticed tears in Opie's eyes again

"Hey, Talk to me" i squeezed his hand.

"I feel so stupid for crying, i'm crying because she's gone but then apart of me is happy that it was her and not you, i don't know what i would have done if i had lost you" his head fell on the bed by my chest.

I moved down the bed a little running my finger through his hair i laid my head down next to his,

"It's okay to wish that i'm okay Op, cause that's all that feeling is, your happy i'm okay, and i'm happy that i'm still around but i still have that pain inside of her being gone. Just remember all the good times with D and all the happy ones and you'll be okay" he nodded turning his head towards me but stopped when we both heard the door open

He quickly stood up, grabbing his gun in his holster

"Wait" i grabbed his arm stopping him "Hey Carrie"

"Hey Beetle Bug" She quickly moved over to my bed dropping my bag on the ground and pulling me into a hug, once she pulled back she slapped my arm

"Hey what was that from gosh i'm still bruised here women"

"What the hell happened when i heard you were kidnapped i freaked out and then i heard someone got shot, i panicked crashed my car coming here, Jax said he would fix it for me"

"I'll give you guy's a minute i have to make a call" Opie lent down kissing the top of my head

"Thank's" once he stepped out i looked at Carrie she had that look on her face like 'What the fuck?'

"Miss Teller what do we have here?" i laughed when she pushed me over to lay down "I'm getting ready for you to tell me what happened today and what's going on with that big hulk of a man" I laughed.

We both got comfortable and i told her what happened from when i woke up yesterday till now.

"Oh my god Abbi i'm so sorry" i shrugged

"I'm not that worried about me i'm worried about Op i don't want this to mess with his head, he just lost his old lady, his unborn baby, i just worry he might be do something stupid."

"Just be there for him Beetle bug, that's all he want's" i nodded feeling tiredness wash over me i yawned moving down the bed

"Go to sleep i gotta get home dad's coming home tonight, Happy birthday for yesterday Beetle Bug" I smiled Rolling over so my head was facing the door "See ya" As soon as the door was closed i was out

_"You stole my boyfriend Abbi, you kissed him and took him away from me i loved him and you took him away, we were friends. You let me die you might as well killed me yourself " She pulled a gun out shooting me straight in the stomach (right where Donna was shot) __I started screaming and choking_

"Noooooooooo" i screamed, sitting up in my bed, i felt arms grab a hold of me i started kicking and screaming

"Abbi!" I froze slowly turning my head to where i could hear the voice

"Opie" i jumped of the bed away from him "What are you doing here, no wait i don't want to know" i turned away from him grabbing my bag of the floor "I need out of this hospital gound." I turned walking into the bathroom, i took of the gound seeing the bruises and the bandage wrapped around my ribs, i felt the tears start to fall but i ignored it and finished getting dressed. As i walked out i seen Opie sitting on the chair with his head in his hands i could hear the sobs coming from him

"Can't count the years on one hand

That ive loved you" Opie's head snapped up looking at me  
I need my other love to hold me.  
He make's me feel, makes me feel better.  
It's not a walk in the park  
To love each other.  
But when our fingers interlock,  
Can't deny, can't deny you're worth it

'Cause after all this time.  
I'm still into you" i stepped a little closer to him

"I should be over all the butterflies  
But I'm into you  
And baby even on our worst nights  
I'm into you  
Let 'em wonder how we got this far  
'Cause I don't really need to wonder at all  
Yeah after all this time  
I'm still into you

Some things just,  
Some things just make sense  
And one of those is you and I  
Some things just,  
Some things just make sense  
And even after all this time  
I'm into you  
Baby not a day goes by that  
I'm not into you

I should be over all the butterflies  
But I'm into you (I'm in to you)  
And baby even on our worst nights  
I'm into you (I'm into you)  
Let 'em wonder how we got this far  
'Cause I don't really need to wonder at all  
Yeah after all this time  
_I'm still into you" _i whispered the last sentence

"I'm going to see Abel"

"It's 3 in the morning babe" he stood up stepping towards me

"I can't sleep Op every time i close my eyes i see that dream and it scared me, i need to be alone for a little while. Stay here sleep Tell one of the prospects to follow me down to Abel just to keep his distance"

"I'll go home half sack is out there where ever you go he goes okay?' i nodded

**3 weeks later **

It's been 3 weeks since i got out of the hospital.

It's been 3 weeks since Donna's death.

It's been 3 weeks since i spoke to Opie

It's been 3 weeks since i could actually speak

**Dan dan daaaaaaaaaaaaaaan what does she mean by****actually****speak so weird  
Please review tell me what you think i promise it get's better as we go in  
Please please review  
i have started on the next chapter already so please review and i'll update really quickly :)**

**Thank's for those who did review means so much that you did :)**


	5. First Date!

Sorry it was so long for an update been writing a new story for Rookie Blue haha i'm brain washed buy that at the moment but i have a few chapter's in advance so i'm not forgetting about this one :)

Chapter 5

It's been 3 weeks since i got out of the hospital.

It's been 3 weeks since Donna's death.

It's been 3 weeks since i spoke to Opie

It's been 3 weeks since i actually spoke

I moved in with Jax two weeks ago, i couldn't sleep in my own bed i didn't feel safe no matter how hard i tried i just couldn't, Jax offered his spare room to me telling me that he would always be around to protect me and he would need me around the house once Abel came home and that it would also be good with my nursing career.

I had re done the house in the short time new furniture, i had painted a life size Harley in Abel's room, also got him a new bed and changing table, also a couch and rooking chair.

I had told Jax in a letter that even though i was staying i wasn't going to be his 24/7 nanny i was here to help him when he needed not when didn't want to be home.

Opie had been coming over pretty much everyday trying to get me to talk but every time i want to say something nothing come's out, i don't know what happened i went to the doctors with the help of mum, the doctor said that it hasn't happened before that he's heard of, he just said i'm mute. Mum wasn't happy but i guess no one had a choose in the matter i wanted to talk i wanted to tell people what was going though my head help the guys find who did this to me but nothing.

I was sitting on my bed in my room when i heard someone knocking at the door i got up grabbing the bat next to my door, and walking down to open it, i looked out the little window noticing who it was. i put the bat on the table and open the door.

i waved stepping back letting them in

"Hi Abbi, i thought i might come see you, Jax told me what happened wit your voice so don't worry about having to say anything back i know you can't" I shrugged heading towards the kitchen table, she follwed behind me sitting down, i grabbed a drink showing her one asking her if she wanted one

"Yeah please a coke if you have any" i nodded grabbing one and handing it to her

I grabbed the note paid and wrote down a question

_What are you really doing here?_

She smiled reading it

"Jax asked me to come" i looked at her confused "He was hoping that you would be mad enough that i was here and start yelling at me and you would start talking again" i snorted

_You think if it was that easy i would have gone to see you myself? _i wrote

"Yeah i know but i told him i would try" i nodded "You know i thought it was my turn to do the research" i waved my hand around saying and keeping going "I wanted to know if there was someone else that has had the same problem as you. I found a few people, but there's was a little different" She lent into her bag pulling out her laptop "Here have a look" She turned the laptop towards me.

The first Person was a 48 year old women used to sing every Friday night at a club her husband owned then on the Friday of her singing she went to find her husband in the back to ask a question when he walked in on him fucking her best friend. That night she lost her singing and hasn't been able to sing since

Another one was a kid lost both his parents in a plane crash when he was 13 years went by and he meet his now wife, he couldn't even ask her to marry him but he made it work until his wedding day he said I'do, and he's been talking since.

I quickly opened word on her laptop knowing it was easier the writing it down

_Okay so that one about the kid something that meant a lot to him is what helped him to talk again_

"Yeah so maybe that's what could help you get your voice back hearing something that means a lot you and you have to say something back"

_I don't know what means a lot for me to hear _

"Maybe that's thing no one knows but when you hear it you will know" i nodded

_Thank's for trying to help_

"Hey you may hate me but you were like a little sister to me i still care about you"

_I don't hate you, i hate what you did, big difference to me_

"I better get going i still haven't finished cleaning dad's house and i need to get rid of the giant bin on my front lawn"

_Do you want some help?_

"Oh no its okay you don't have to"

_Bets being here_

"Are you sure you don't have to" i nodded giving her a five minute sign, i went into the room putting on some shoes and grabbing my bag and ipod.

As i came back out i seen Tara opening the front door

"Someone's here to see you i'll give you a minute to ta- 1 sided talk, i'll be in the car" As she stepped out i seen Opie step in

i waved smiling at him

"Hey Abbi's Ma sent me around with your favorite chocolate cake" i smiled grabbing it out of his hands, putting it in the fridge. I grabbed the refile writing down on it

_Tell her thank's i'll have it for dessert tonight _

"That's cool, so where you of to?"

_I'm going to help Tara out at her house, she's trying to help me get my voice back so i offered to help as a thanks_

"Oh cool i hope it work's and she can help you, i miss hearing your voice" i smiled hugging him

As we pulled apart i pointed to the door letting him know i should go

"That's cool go, i'll lock up i told Jax i would pick up his pre-pay while i was here he left it behind this morning" i smiled turning around and moving to the table where he left it "Thank's i guess i'll see you later" i nodded and started to walk out "WAIT!" i spun around looking at him "Have dinner with me tonight, i'm cooking" i smiled nodding "i'll pick you up after i've finished at the garage?" i shook my head.

I grabbed my phone quickly writing the message

_I'll be at the garage. i'll get Tara to drop me of after ive helped her is it okay that i'm in this?_

He smiled looking me up and down. i was in a pair of short shorts with a white singlet with a brown belt

"Trust me you look fine. I'll see you there" i nodded smiling

I turned running out to the car, Tara was smiling at me when i got in the car

"So you and Opie" i laughed sticking my middle finger up at him.

Once we got to Tara's you could see from just looking at the house how bad it was.

I grabbed Tara's arm as we got to the door i pointed to the outside telling her that i would start out here.

Two hours later i was finished. i walked inside seeing all the bags by the front door.

I started to take the bags out throwing them in the big bin when Tara started to help me.

"Thank's for today Abbi i know you didn't have to help" I shrugged smiling at her "You know i was thinking, maybe part of you losing your voice was, how vunrible you were to them maybe you feel the same way now" i grabbed my phone writing a message this writing without saying was starting to really piss me of

_But why would it have been a day or two after everything happen why not on the spot why not when Donna died or when things happened in that van?_

She stood there thinking about it for a second "Did you have any dreams that night, did something happen in your dream?"

_Yeah i had a dream about Donna she was mad at me that i took Opie away from her that i let her die, it felt like she was saying that i let her die so i could get Opie to myself_

"Did you?" i glared at her with my death glare "I'll take that as a no"

_I did my best to help her that day i ran through pain to get help... did i really do the best i could?_

"I believe you did, but do you believe you did, because to me it sounds like your letting your dream get to you." i looked at her confused "You and everyone that know's you knows that you would never hurt anyone to get what you want. I can see the way your eyes light up every time we talk about him, when you came out of the house earlier today you had the biggest smile on your face. Maybe i'm over thinking this all and it's all in your head but just think about it okay" i smiled "No come in side and check out what my house use to look like before my father became a hoarder" i laughed and walked into the house

A few hours later Tara and i had finally finished cleaning the house we talked a lot... well she talked i listened, about the life she had in Chicago she told me about this guy she had been seeing how he started abusing her getting really jealous of the friends she had. She told me that when she found out her father had died she realized that this place was home and that she needed to come home this was her safe place, she felt safe here. I asked her about Jax what she was going to do with him now that she was back but she told me that she was just getting to know him again there where just friends. I knew it was bullshit they will end up back together they never could stay apart for long.

"Come on lets get out of here take you to the garage for your date with Opie" i smiled blushing.

We both got in the car Tara tried to start it but it wouldn't i pointed to tell her to pop the bonnet. When i lifted the bonnet i smiled almost drowning in my drool

Growing up with boys i became a cars girl i learnt how to pull a car engine apart in 30 minutes, i knew how to fix them in the same time, that's if it was something really simple, the harder stuff took me a little longer.

I looked around noticing everything seemed okay. Maybe its the battery. i went into the shed remembering that there was one in there. I swooped them around and got Tara to start it, it started perfectly.

"That's a little Weird this car may have been sitting around for awhile but i'm pretty sure that was a new battery" i shrugged

Once we got to the club house i seen two Croweaters trying to rub them self's on Jax and Opie, while they where having a cigarette at the picnic table.

I grabbed my phone writing to Tara

_Wanna stick around for awhile i have a feeling the boys will be working on another car really soon and i might someone to keep me company_

"Yeah sure, how do you know they will be fixing a car"

_Cause i'm going to get them to have a look at this beast_

"No i don't want to keep Opie from having dinner with you" i laughed

_It's fine, i'd rather miss out then have to get into an accident because this thing broke down_

"Thank's" i nodded we both got out closing the door.

Jax and Opie looked our way, Jax turned back to the Croweaters saying something making them run. I smiled good boy

Tara sat down next to Jax and i sat next to Ope

"Hey girls what you doing here"

"I came to drop Abbi of and ask if you guys could take a look at my car"

"What's wrong with it?" Jax asked

"It's just not running right i want to see if it's fixable or am i going to have to buy a new car"

"Alright Darlin will have a look at it for you do you want Abbi to give you a ride home? do you have to be at the hospital?"

"No it's my day, No it's okay do you mind if i stick around for a little while maybe get the verdict"

"Sure Darlin will be quick"

i quickly wrote to Opie as he got up

_Be gentle with her, have you told Jax about diner?_

"I will and no not yet i was hoping i wouldn't have to" i laughed snorting "Fine i'll tell him"

"Tell who what?" Opie froze forgetting that Jax was actually sitting right there.

I felt sorry for Ope so i told him my self

_I'm having diner with Opie tonight, be nice and don't make a big deal about it_

"No its cool baby sis" He smiled then turned to Ope "You hurt her i kill ya" he nodded

They both got up grabbing the keys of Tara and drove it into the shop. An hour later they both came out sitting down

"Do you wan't the good news or the bad news first"

"You know i like my desert first" Tara said smiling

"The good news is we can fix it and it won't cost as much as you think"

"Okay now give me the veges"

"bad news is we don't have the few parts that we need they have to be sent in and that could take a few days"

"Fuck"

_Tara gotta potty mouth _ i text her hoping the boys wouldn't realize it was me

"Shut up Teller" she said when she read it

"Okay?" Jax asked confused

"Not you, Her" she pointed to me. She showed them both the TXT "She use to say that when she was younger and she would hear me swear. Go home shorty while i figure out what to do with my car" i got up punching Jax in the arm i laughed when he frowned down at me

"What was that for?"

_Talk to her _ i mouthed hoping she couldn't see

he shook his head pushing into Opie

"Take her before i kill her" i smiled laughing in my head

Opie went into the garage taking of his work shirt trading it for his cut. He grabbed his hoodie throwing it at me.

"Put it on the sun will be down by the time we get back to me and it will be cold" i nodded putting it on he smiled when i zipped it up "You look like your naked under there

Play your cards right i just might be later. See with Opie and i we didn't really have to worry about the first time awkwardness we already had that on my 16th birthday. It was a long story but the short i someone how got Opie to sleep with me then 3 days later he meet Donna. We had kind of decided from the start of that night that what ever happened that night stayed in that night. We've never spoken about it since.

"Abbi?" i shook my head snapping back into reality "You okay?" i looked seeing that he was already sitting on his bike handing me his helmet, i smiled grabbing it from him

I got on the back realizing there was no place to put my feet where my legs wouldn't get burnt. I tapped his shoulder making him turn towards me. i pointed to my legs shrugging. before i seen it coming he grabbed them both so that they were partly wrapped around his waist. I slapped his shoulder laughing.

"Alright were all set you ready?" he seen me nodded

The bike started and i smiled feeling the rumble under my body.

Once we got to his it had started to get dark. He helped me of the bike smiling when his hand slipped grabbing my ass, i slapped him upside the head for it.

"I'd say i was sorry but i'm not, those legs" I pointed to the house smiling

He turned around unlocking the door, the house was really clean for a guy.

i quickly wrote a message

_You know I've never actually been in your house,_

"Really?" i nodded "Well come on i'll give you the guided tour. Over there is the kitchen" i smiled nodding "The lounge slash dinning area, down the hall there we have two room's Mine and the spare room and then the bathroom 2nd door on the right if you need it" i nodded

_It's look's nice but did your mum come clean you house today? _he laughed shaking his head

"Nah she was here this morning but i cleaned up last night after work, i'm a guy but i hate living in a mess" i nodded "I'm jsut going to have a quick shower before i start to cook diner you can relax in there and watch some tv i wont be long

_Do you want to do anything?_

"You could join me" i laughed

_Not what i meant jerk_

"i know i was just fucking with you, i can cook i told you i was going to cook, there's beer in the fridge make yourself at home i won't be long" i nodded grabbing a beer. I went into the lounge sitting down on the couch smiling at the photo's he has of the club. I looked behind making sure he wasn't behind i kicked of my shoes and put my feet up on the couch and laying down.

I'm so tired, i decided that i might have a little nap before he get's back. i closed feeling sleep hit me. i was out before i knew it.

I felt something shake me awake i looked around seeing Opie standing on the other side of the couch, his hair was dry,shirt of and it smelt like food

_'How long was i asleep'_ i mouthed

"An hour or two i think" i frowned at him "You looked peaceful and i knew you must be tired, Jax told me he can hear you up most night's doing something, you haven't been sleeping" i shrugged

_'Thanks'_

"Come on i made your favorite" i stood up not worrying about putting my shoes on "Mac and cheese" i took a deep breath in smiling when it could smell it "It's still your favorite right" he turned looking at me worried that he got it wrong

i grabbed his hand giving him it a squeeze

_Perfect _i mouthed

We both say down smiling and laughing at the old stories he was telling me about the stupid shit he and Jax use to do when i wan't around.

After dinner we went to the couch and started to watch a movie the Hangover 3 was on so we started watching that.

Half way through the movie i paused it grabbing my phone and writing Opie a message

_Can you teach me how to fight_

"You don't need me to teach you how to fight you already know how to pack a good punch i've had the bruises to show"

I shook my head writing it again

_Teach me how to fight if those guys came back and i needed to defend my self_

"Why would they come back?" He sat up straight looking at me "You remember what they said to you don't you?" i nodded "Then tell me" is hook my head "Why not?"

_Because i'm scared_

"They won't hurt you i wont let them hurt you" i felt tears falling down my face but i quickly whipped them away. Opie grabbed me quickly pulling me onto his lap and grabbing my face "Abbi, ive known you a long time yeah?' i nodded "And you trust me right?" i nodded "Then trust me that i will look after you i will do everything in my power to make sure that what happened never happens again" i sighed starring at him

_They told me to tell the club to back of there deals that they will sell what they want to sell... _

"There's something missing what are you not telling me?"

_They said that what happened to Donna will happen to me _

"Can this be the reason your voice is gone, you where keeping this from us all?"

I tried to speak but nothing came out

"I guess not" he picked me up and made me stand "Come on i'll take you home maybe talk to Jax about this" i nodded "I'll just put a shirt on an will go" He went to walk away but i grabbed his arm making him turn back towards me. i stood up in the couch pulling him closer. i wrapped my arms around his neck leaning into him planting a kiss on him. At first he was shocked but quickly started kissing me back wrapping his arm around my waist he pulled me of the couch making me wrap my legs around his waist.

After god only knows how long Opie put me down

"Sorry baby girl i don't want to go to fast your not like the other girls," i smiled blowing him a kiss.

When he was ready we rode back to my place, Jax's bike was out front.

YAY

That night Jax and Opie stayed up talking about what they were going to do and how they where going to bring it to the club, i decided to go to bed early because i wanted to go into school tomorrow and maybe check out how everything went with the fundraiser.

I gave Op a quick kiss and kissed the top of Jax head saying night.

The next morning i woke up to the sound of Jax coming through the front door at 4:30. i got up and walked out to see him past out on the couch.

I grabbed his arm pulling him to wake him up.

_Where were you?_

"Tara is getting her car fixed so i told her that i would pick her up and drop her of at home after work." I nodded

_Go to bed, get some sleep i'll come wake you before i leave okay? _i quickly wrote it down before he went to sleep

"Thank's sis" He got up stumbling down the hall.

I knew i wouldn't be able to go to sleep so i jumped in the bath to relax before getting ready for school. once i was ready i text Carrie that i would be over to pick her up this morning, i hadn't really spent much time with her since the accident didn't really like much people seeing me the way i was.

I curled my above the waist long hair and throw on a pair of short shorts with a nice top.

i went into the kitchen making jax some bacon and eggs for breakfast he had a hell of a day a head of him. i grabbed the plate taking it into his room i started to wave the plate under his nose, i seen his nose wiggle and then he sat up straight

"Fuck that smells good, what's this for?"

_I love you _i mouthed

"Who are you and what did you do to my sister?"

_She ran away_

"Yeah alright, piss of and go to school, you coming to the garage after school Op said that he told you to meet us there?" i nodded and waved

Once i picked Carrie up everything seemed normal again. i just couldn't say anything.

As i was walking back to my car after school these group of girls (The bullies that had picked on Carrie awhile back)

"Hey Abbi" bitch number 1 said

i waved at her

"Still can't talk i see" i shrugged "Good, you know when i found out what happened to you i didn't feel bad for you one at all" i frowned glaring at her "You deserved what happened to you, you and your family deserve what ever happens your a bunch of white trash assholes" i froze looking at her "Who kill people to make them look, good, no one probably kidnapped you, one of the guys in you gang must of got a hold of you and beat the shit out of you cause your such a sl-" Bitch one was cut of when Carrie punched her straight in the face i didn't even see her coming.

She turned around pushing me towards my car i felt the tears start to full down my face

Once i had calmed down enough to drive i dropped Carrie back of at home telling her to get changed out of the jeans and heels and to meet me at TM

Once i got there i seen a post man standing that the gate with a package, i drove in and parked my car, i seen mum in the office so i walked over knocking on the door, i told her to come and pointed down to the gate

"Oh yes the car parts, Thank's baby, how was your day" she asked as we walked to the gate

I waved my hand around saying so and so, i pointed at her as a way of asking how was her day

"It was okay missed you up home this morning" i groaned "No i know, i know your happy living with Jax i know it helps you don't worry about it i was just telling you i miss you" we got to the guy and he smiled at us both handing over the box mum signed for and we turned back towards the garage, as we got there we heard i bike come in i new it was clay by the sound

"Here honey take that to the boys for me i have to talk to Clay" i nodded grabbing the box and walked into the garage i seen Jax under the hood and i could see Opie's legs.

I tapped Jax's shoulder when i came in and he smiled up at me

"Hey, what's in the box" i handed to him and he opened it "My car parts just what i needed" i smiled pointing down to Opie winking

I stepped over him so one foot was on either side of his hips and i slowly crouched down so that i was sitting on his wait i felt his body tense and his head go flying up smacking it on the car

"FUCK" he pushed himself out smiling when he seen it was me 'Thank god it's you i thought you were Ima " i growled standing up

_Why? _I mouthed

She tried something earlier i told her to piss of she went but she's been trying something all day" I'm gonna kill her this thing between Opie and i may just be dating right now but i don't know how many time's i've told her to back the fuck away from Jax and Opie "Hey don't worry about her she means nothing" Opie looked at me closely then grabbed my hips standing up "is there something else wrong you look like you've been crying" i shrugged smiling at him it was best if i didn't say anything, i gave him a quick kiss then told him to stay fixing the car i was going to get a drink.

Once i walked inside i grabbed a drink out of the fridge waving hi to everyone as i went. When i walked back out i seen ima sitting next to Opie and Jax while they had a cigarette, i seen her lean down putting a hand on Opie's leg he picked up throwing it of him. Her doing that snapped something inside me i seen red i was pissed.

I quickly walked over to them telling Jax with one finger not to say anything. as i got behind her i grabbed and hand full of her and smacking her face straight into the picnic table, I seen Opie look up shocked. While i still grabbed her hair i started pulling her away you could hear her skin ripping on the ground once i pulled her far enough away i dropped her to the ground i looked around seeing Happy standing by the door smiling.

i pointed over to him telling him to come, i pointed to her then i pointed to his shoulder he got the hint, he bent down picker up. i pointed to her car

Already down baby girl" i smiled and waved.

I went sat down to at the table and Opie kissed the top of my head smiling, out of the corner of my eye i seen Carrie coming running through the gate to me.

"Hey Bettel bug how you feeling?" i shrugged "You know you shouldn't let those girls get to you what they said was wrong" my eyes widened when i remembered i hadn't said anything to the boys about it

"What girl's?' Jax asked

"Oh these girls at school started saying some really brutally shit to her, like if they were said to me, i don't think i would have stopped crying by now" They all looked at me confused i shook my head.

I grabbed my phone writing a message

_So i was talking to tara at lunch today and i was telling her about the training today how i should tell you guys to go really hard on, so hard that you puch me to my braking point, like don't stop, till i scream stop_

"But you can't speak how can we do that?" Jax asked

_That's the point push me to talk again, she looked up more of my condition online and she found someone else that was pushed so hard she finally just screamed out_

"Are you sure though?"

_Yeah and that's why i asked Carrie here she's going to tell you when to stop when she knows that i really have to stop_

"Okay... you wanna get started now?" Opie asked

i nodded standing up and taking of my jewelry and shoes and tying my hair into a pony tail.

Once we got in the ring the guys started of lightly just sparing with me and then Carrie said amp it up grab me hold me restrain me making me hate them enough to want to scream out. Hours went by and still nothing we had started to get a crowed.

After awhile they both got a hold of me holding my arms and legs to the growened that's when flashes started to happen i started to picture the guys from the kidnapping not Jax and Opie but them.

I started to feel like i couldn't get out i was scared, like i was in the van. I couldn't do this any more

_Stop,_ I mouthed but they wouldn't let up _Stop, stop, stop, stop, stop _

_Chapter five down im thinking this story isnt going to be really long like my other ones so theres probably going o be some fast forwards coming up and then its going to go to the __famous__scene you read at the start and then a few more chapters and then finished :)_

_please review and tell me what you think i would love to hear it :)_


	6. Your Back Baby

Chapter 6

"STOP!" i screamed at the top of my lungs

They both quickly jumped up and away from me. I seen Carrie jump in the rings grabbing my hands

"Your okay Abbi look at me, you know me right"

"Yeah your Care Bear" she laughed hugging me

"You have no idea how good it is to hear your voice" she pulled back smiling at me

"You know how good it is to not have to write down what i'm thinking" She laughed helping me stand up

"Your not mad at the guys are you?" she whispered

"No but watch while i make them sweat" I stepped around her glaring at the boys "Could you not see the look in my eyes i was scared i was panicking and you couldn't even tell,"

"You told us to-"

"I told you to push me not scare me and make me feel like i'm back at that day, watching while they-" They both looked so sad i stopped cause now i felt bad.

I stepped forward wrapping my arms around Opie's waist laying my chin on his chest looking up at him

"It's okay, i'm okay, it worked and that's all that really matter's i can talk and tell you how much fun i had last night even though I went to sleep," he smiled and laughed at me "I can tell you how being with you makes me feel safe it makes me happy to be with you" He smiled leaning down giving me a long lingering kiss

"We should do it again sometime" i smiled

"Thought you would never ask" He kissed me again

**6 months later **

I pulled into T.M lot smiling when i seen Opie talking to Jax smoking a cigarette. I got out smiling at Tara she had come with me tonight her and Jax and finally started dating again, thank god for that, he started sleeping with Croweaters when she came back, i think he was trying to think of her, at least that's what he said.

They got together the night Abel came home, best night of my life.

Opie told me he loved me. Also the last night i got a full nights sleep, but it doesn't bother me i love it.i get to see my nephew when ever i want he's helping me be the coolest aunt ever. As well as the best nurse ever Tara's been teaching me a bit on the way it's nice having her around it's easy knowing that there's someone there that knows what i have to go through and try to teach me what i will be learning at UNI but some of the stuff i had learned from reading the books.

We both walked over sitting down next to the boys

"Hey babe" Op said kissing my head

"He, what you doing outside thought you would be in there playing pool having a beer?"

"Knew you guy's where on your way, wanted to come out and wait for you"

"Cool but Tara and i want to play pool we have a bet going on and i need to prove i'm not losing this one"  
"What's the bet?" Jax asked wrapping his arm around Tara's waist

"You'll see"

"Alright then let's get in there and find out what the bet is" we all stood up heading inside

Jax and Opie told the guys that were playing to piss off so that we could play.

I broke being that i one the game the first time we played a few weeks ago. I sunk three balls

"Yeah that's my girl" Opie yelled out i missed my second shot so Tara went in

The game went back and forth until it came down to the final ball

"Ready Teller"

"Dam straight Knowles prepare for your ass to be kicked" leaning down to take my shot i throw the stick forward hitting the ball making the one i want sink. But it wasn't the one that would win me the game, When i made this bet i new i was going to make myself lose. i wanted to do the bet i wouldn't admit it to everyone but since everything has happened i haven't sung Ma tried to talk me into it but i refused Tara made a bet with me that if i lost i had to sing if she lost she had to work with mum all day helping her

"Yes" she screamed jumping around and running into Jax's arms you could see the look he was giving me a long with everyone in the room they all knew i could make that shot but why didn't I.

Opie walked over picking me up around my waist so i was same height he was "Why did you let her win?"

"Because she needs it more then i do" Opie gave me a quick kiss then put me down

"I win, i win. You better see your side through tomorrow" i smiled hugging her when she hugged me

"Don't worry i don't back down from my bets i'll see it there"

Later that night we were all sitting in one of the booth's smiling and laughing at the story Jax was telling about the when ma walked in on him and Tara playing doctor in the house. Funniest thing i had ever heard.

"I'll be back, Prospect refills now!" Opie yelled jumping out of the booth. As the prospect came over i seen Ima stand up and head the same way Opie did

"Oh hell no" i stood up pushing the prospect out of my way

"Ab's where you going?" Jax asked I stopped turning to look at Jax

"You think ma would be mad if i splatted Ima's brain's all over the wall" He laughed nodding

"I think she would cause she would have wanted to see you do it" i smiled sitting down knowing that Opie could take care of his self, oh what am i talking about i can't sit here knowing she's back there with him.

I stood up heading back there i could hear voices

"Come on baby you know you wanna, we've done it before Come on baby" i turned my head down the coradore seeing her step closer to him, Opie seen and was about to push her away but i stopped him putting my hands up "She can't give you what i can, i know she isn't giving you any i heard her talking to Jax about it" Opie looked at me shocked

"You know what fuck you" i grabbed the back of her hair pulling her down to the ground kicking her in the ribs "Either i give it to Opie or i don't but its nun of your god dam business" i punched her in the face hearing that satisfying crack of her nose. she started screaming out in pain.

I stood up when i heard people come running. but i quickly bent down in her ear

"Stay away from him Ima" i got up walking away

"Your not his old lady bitch, why do you think he came to me last night and we fucked like bunny's if he hasn't asked you by now then he probably won't ever ask" i froze as i seen Jax and Tara coming around the corner with a pissed of look on there face. I slowly turned looking down at her then back up at Opie i felt the tears form in my eyes.

"It's true i'm not his old lady so you know what... have him Ima" i turned pushing past Jax and Tara, i grabbed my keys from the table going out to my car i could hear footsteps behind me but i moved quicker

"Abbi stop! please" i stopped not turning around "I'm sorry, i'm so sorry please don't go, please" i felt his arms wrap around my waist making me slump back into his hold

"What is this Opie because i don't know what it is i know how i feel about you and what it is i want but i don't know how you feel and what you want, please just tell me so i can brase my self for the heartache"

"I love you. I don't want anyone else but you i didn't bran' you as my old lady because you don't need to be 'branded' everyone already know's your mine ab's" is miled jumping up and wrapping my legs around his waist

"You love me?" he laughed kissing me

"I do i love you" i wrapped my arms around his neck smiling

"I love you to" I felt his smile on my lips as he started to step back pushing me against my car door

"Hey that's my baby sister your trying to screw there" i laughed when he quickly dropped me

Even though Jax said it was fine as being together he still feels like he has not show affection around me ass.

"I'm guessing you guys kissed and made up?" Tara said

"No" i shook my head "We just decided that kissing was more fun then fighting"

"Yeah right, please tell me he finally told you he loves you" i giggled like a five year old

"Oh yeah he did" Jax pulled him in to a tight brotherly hug

"Finally man i thought you were never going to tell her and then i was going to have to kill you for braking my little sister's heart, again"

"Jax!" i punched him in the arm

"What i'm just being honest he would do the same if Tara was his baby sister"

"Yeah well she is like my sister so hurt her i kill ya"

"Come on let's go back inside get our drink on some more" i shook my head

"Nah guys you go a head i'm gonna head home releave Neta her daughter's coming into town early in the morning i told her i would be home early so that she could get some sleep"

"Okay well i'll come with you" Opie said

I lent up pulling him down for a kiss "Stay with these to make sure they don't do anything stupid, i'll see you tomorrow come pick me up at 8 i have to be at my mum's early to help out"

"Okay but be careful any trouble call okay" i nodded smiling

"Bye guys" i jumped in the car heading home

**Next day at taste of charming **

Opie had picked me up at 8 this morning to take me over to mum's i was helping her out till it actually started and then i was going around helping everyone.

When i got there i told mum to leave one of the spaces open tonight for me to sing, she was shocked so was everyone else.

Later that night it was finally time for me to sing, i got up on stage and laughed when a few of the club member's brought there own chairs over to sit right in front of the stage. It was Opie, Jax, Clay, Happy, Juice and Chibb's the rest of the guys were standing at the back, the only reason Happy was sitting up front is cause he likes that he scares everyone, Tara and ma came over sitting on Jax and Clay's lap

"Ahh hi guys i'm Abbi, i'm going to sing a song called I need a hero bare with me if i screw up a little, but its my song and i'll screw it up if i want to" i heard a few people laughing (**Actually a song by Ella Mae Bowen check her out this is the voice i picture Abbi having it sound beautiful**)

One, two, three.  
Where have all the good men gone  
And where are all the gods?  
Where's the street-wise Hercules  
To fight the rising odds?  
Isn't there a white knight upon a fiery steed?  
Late at night I toss and turn and dream of what I need

_[Chorus:]_  
I need a hero" i closed my eyes just feeling my self in the song  
"I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night  
He's gotta be strong, he's gotta be fast  
And he's gotta be fresh from the fight  
I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light  
He's gotta be sure, he's gotta be soon  
And he's gotta be larger than life, larger than life

(dada dada dada dada da)

Somewhere after midnight  
In my wildest fantasies  
Somewhere just beyond my reach  
There's someone reaching back for me  
Racing on the thunder and rising with the heat  
Isn't there a superman to sweep me off my feet?

_[Chorus:]_  
I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night  
He's gotta be strong, he's gotta be fast  
And he's gotta be fresh from the fight  
I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light  
He's gotta be sure, he's gotta be soon  
And he's gotta be larger than life

Up where the mountains meet the heavens above  
Out where the lightning splits the sea  
I could swear that there's someone somewhere watching me  
Through the wind and the chill and the rain  
And the storm and the raging flood  
Oh, his approach is like a fire in my blood

I'll meet a hero  
And then we'll dance 'til the morning light" i opened my eyes look straight at Opie  
Dreaming, he'll lead me  
Held tight,  
Tonight's the night

_[Chorus:]_  
I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night  
He's gotta be strong, he's gotta be fast  
And he's gotta be fresh from the fight  
I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light  
He's gotta be sure, he's gotta be soon  
And he's gotta be larger than life, larger than life

(dada dada dada dada da)  
Oh  
(dada dada dada dada da)  
Larger than life  
(dada dada dada dada da)  
Larger than life  
(dada dada dada dada da)

Oh maybe, maybe, maybe tonight  
(dada dada dada dada da)  
Oh, oh" I smiled putting my guitar down on the stand, everyone stood up clapping

"Thank you" i quickly moved to where Op was standing

"That was awesome babe." Opie wrapped his arms around my waist kissing my head

"Yeah it was, glad you kept your word kind of thought you would chicken out" i laughed hugging Tara

"I'm a women of her word"

"Wait" jax said pulling Tara back to his side "This was the bet you to made if you lost the game you had to sing?" i nodded "Nice one babe" he kissed her laughing "wait what was your one?"

"Nothing come on let's go home was Neta with Abel" she quickly changed the subject walking away from everyone

"This isn't over women" He chased after her

"You did good tonight baby why don't you and Harry head home we got this" Ma was the only one that ever called him Harry and she only did it when she was either mad or was really happy with him, i just hope it's the last one.

"Come on babe you can stay at my place tonight i don't think you really wanna stay at your's i know your room has really think walls" i groaned at the memory of hearing Jax and Tara having sex at 3 in the morning.

"Yeah good idea" a few of the guys laughed as we said bye.

Once we got back to Opie's i grabbed on of his shirt's jumping in the shower, as i came back out i seen him laying on the bed watching tv

"Hey" i crawled over to him laying my head down on his chest "Tonight was fun i'm glad you changed your mind and decided to come"

Opie had told me a few day's ago that he didn't want to go Ma and Donna and i had been working on the taste of Charming since mum asked us and she spent a lot of time trying to make everything perfect. Opie didn't want to go and see all the things that reminded him of her, he maybe with me, but there always be a place i his heart for her and i would never take that away from him. It doesn't make the feelings i had for him change he's still the man i love and he has one of the worlds biggest heart's. Even if sometimes he thinks of her or he said cause he misses her i will always be there to help him.

"Well when you sit there and give me those eyes i kind of don't have a choose, and then you tell me you will do anything i want for the day there's no saying no to that"

"Hey!" i pinched his side

"Ahh, sorry i was kidding i had fun to, even if i was thinking about you the whole time" I laughed kissing him.

"I'm glad you came, and were thinking about me" i slowly sat up throwing one of my legs over his hips. i lent down kissing him smiling when he wrapped his arms around my waist flipping me making me squeak.

I opened my legs so that he could lay between them. He pulled away when i started pulling of his shirt

"Babe stop" i dropped my hands looking at him "I don't want to rush into this, last time it was a rush and neither of us where ready for it, i don't want it to be like last time"

"Then don't let it be" i grabbed his face pulling it closer so my lips kissed his "Love me like i know you can i don't regret anything from our first time, make that time suck compared to this time baby make me scream out your name, make me forget mine"

I seen the smirk form on his face "Oh with pleasure baby girl" I laughed smiling

**So another chapter down sorry i'm so late been kind of crazy lately i lost a family member and it's been kind of hard but this story helps me push through****  
****Any way please review tell me what you think i would like to hear it **


	7. Targeting Me!

Chapter 7

**2 year's later**

"Hey Ab's" I seen Jax walk through the door

"Hey Jax" I replied

"Hey baby" I smiled seeing Opie walk through the door behind him coming over kissing my head,

I was sitting at the kitchen table studying for my exams tomorrow

"Hey babe," I looked up at Jax "Abel's asleep his fever is down, we had a nice cold bath"

"We?" Opie asked

"Yeah i had to get in with him he just get crying asking for me to get in with him, hence the reason I'm wearing your shirt i found and old pair of short's that i left here when i moved out, he was already asleep so i couldn't go home"

I moved in with Opie about 6 month's ago, i had been studying alot and barely seen him.

**Flashback 6 months earlier**

_I had just finished class and was ready to go home waiting for Tara to pick me up on her way home when i heard a bike pull up in front of me, i looked up seeing Opie smiling._

_"Hey gorges do you wanna come for a ride?" i smiled throwing my stuff in my bag and jumping on the back of the bike grabbing the helmet he gave me._

_"Let's go Redwood" he smiled when i wrapped my arm's around his waist _

_After of half an a hour of driving i realized we were pretty close to home, but before we got to the house we pulled in to a driveway 3 house's down_

_"Op what are we doing here?" i slowly got of the bike when i felt him inch back like he wanted to get of_

_"Well i have a question, but we have to see the inside first" i looked at him confused but quickly moved with him into the house he used a key from his pocket unlocking it _

_"What's the question?" _

_"Look around and then i'll ask okay?" i was still confused but nodded looking around "It's a really pretty house, you planing on moving babe?" i asked when i moved into the kitchen._

_"Maybe" i turned seeing him leaning against the kitchen door _

_"Why would you move out of your home" I dropped my bag on the ground wrapping my arms around his waist he pulled me close "You love it there it was your home with Donna you have memory's there" he smiled kissing my lips_

_"You amaze me sometime's you did a lot to help D be with me even when we you felt the way you did and now you don't want me to move out because of the memory's i have there with her" i smiled feeling that slight tingle in my eyes._

_"I do it because i want you to be happy Op you were happy with Donna so i was happy for you."_

_"I know and now i want you to be with me.. all the time so i'm asking you... move in with me, move into this house with me" i gasped stepping away from him "Before you say anything, i love you, you know that i know that the hole fucking club know's that your my old lady, your my best friend Ab's have been for a really long time. move in with me" I smiled stepping closer to him again_

_"You won't to live with me all the time 24/7, put up with my bitchy mood's my crazy studying times"_

_"Yes, see look" he grabbed my hand pulling the down he hall "It's a 3 bedroom house so one of the room can be a study room will get you a desk and computer or a lap top for just in here and will get a book shelf with all the medical books you can get. I would get you a couch but that's what our bed is for so you can lay with me and study while i read some biker magazines. Oh and i know you will probably will want Abel to stay when ever he can or when Jax has to go on a run, so we can set a room for him when he stay's" I smiled at him "And out room i figured i would let you run yourself free with that... Just as long as you put a flat screen in there, you don't have to worry about the mo-." I cut him of grabbing his cut and pulling him down for a kiss_

_"Opie baby calm down" i pulled him closer and laughed when he lifted my legs of the ground so they were wrapped around his waist. "So is this our house?"_

"_Yeah I got the key's this morning" I smiled kissing his head_

"_Then let's christen this place baby, just no carpet burn" he laughed_

"_I can't guarantee that"_

**End Flashback**

"Ab's? You okay?" I shook my head looking up at Jax he had concern written across his face "You okay you kind of zoned out for a bit there" I nodded closing my books

"Yeah tired I guess... ahh Tara called she said she has to spend the night at the hospital, a prem baby came in mother was abused by her drug addict baby daddy, the mother hasn't touched drugs since the she found out she was pregnant" I heard a noise coming from Abel's room "I'll get him I wanna check his temp see if it's high again or not"

"I can get him" Jax said standing up to stop me

"It's okay you must be tired have a beer and i'll call you if he needs another cold bath okay" he nodded sitting back down.

I walked into the room seeing him rolling around on the bed grabbing the blanket.

"Hey Abel it's aunty your okay" I picked him up feeling his temp was normal but he was saying he was cold "Shit come on Handsome let's get daddy" as i walked out to the lounge i seen Jax stand up moving towards me

"Hey little dude" He picked him up out of my arm's "is he okay?" he looked at me worried

"Yeah i think he's just have a 24 hour bug one of the kids at the park today ended up getting sick and he was playing with Abel for awhile so he could just have that. He's also getting hot and cold flushes, so just keep giving him the medicine that i got on the kitchen bench and keep him with you tonight he should be fine tomorrow. I'll ahh I'll take the day of tomorrow and look after him so Tara can reset drop him of at our place I'll be awake. If you need me at some point you know i'll be there in a heart beat" Jax smiled pulling me into a hug

"Sometimes you seem older then you really are" i smiled at him "Go home with your old man he missed you, i know cause i had to put up with his ass." i laughed when i felt his arm's around my waist "Will be fine isn't that right Abel tell Aunty Abbi go home"

"Do ome Anty" i smiled kissing his head

"I'm going i love you" i kissed them both as Opie grabbed my bag's

"See you tomorrow brother, bye Abel"

"Bi uncweal Wop" I smiled as we left

**Next day late afternoon**

Tara and i were sitting out the back of my place watching Abel play on the swings when i heard the phone ring i quickly got up answering.

"Hello?"

"Hi is this Abbi Teller?"

"Yes it is"

"Abbi it's professor Sinclair calling" i quickly moved away from Tara into the hall where she couldn't hear "I got your message this morning can i ask why you've missed another exam, it's the 7th one this year" i took a deep breath in

"Yeah my nephew has been really sick and no one could look after him, i understand that i had an exam and i'm not trying to be rude but my family always come's first Sir"

"That's understandable and i get that but if you want to be a doctor you can't keep flunking out on this kind of stuff, is there more that your not telling me?"

"No of course not, i just choose to know that my family is the mos important thing to me and i always will be"

"Okay well i regret to inform you, that you have been expelled from my school" i gasped in shock even though i really knew it was going to happen "You have failed to show up to your most important exam by far and you do know have the decency to tell me the truth" i snorted laughing

"It's fine you can think i'm lying but i'm not maybe you should check my medical history and that of my family'd and realize that i'm telling the truth. Thank you and good day." i hung up smacking my head against the wall "FUCK!" i punched the wall dropping the phone when i felt it brake cutting my hand

"Babe what's going on?" i spun around seeing Opie standing there with Jax and Tara standing behind him

I sighed breathing out "I got kicked out of medical school" i spun around heading to the bathroom closing the door behind me moving over to clean out my cut grabbing the little peace of plastic that was still stuck in it.

I heard the door open and seen Jax step in. He stepped forward pushing me down on the toilet seat grabbing my hand and started cleaning it.

"You going to tell me what happened?" He but a plaster over the cut and wrapped a bandage around it.

"I missed to many classes my Professor didn't think that i was cut out to do it and i'm not." He was about to say something but i cut him of

"You can stand there and tell me that i'm a Teller and we can do what ever we set or minds to and we don't give up and all that crap but i don't care any more Jax. I love kids and i want to help them but lately ive wondered if being a doctor is what i should do. I wanna help kids in a different way i want to be the one that puts a smile on there face, make's them laugh, be there for them when they need it i want to be that person Jax" I felt a tear role down my face

"Come on sis, your one of the toughest chick's i know. What's going on with you?" i sighed putting my head in my hands

"There's some thing up Jax" He looked at me confused "With Opie, he seem's distant, i can feel him pulling away, it told me that while i was studying he would be there, so i would do the same limit my studying time so that i could spend more time with him you know when he would come back from run's and he's back from shit with the club i would put my stuff aside so i can be with him, or i would make him dinner but every time he would tell me his coming home he doesn't or he come's how late so the romantic time together is just screwed." i looked up at Jax "Is he cheating?" Jax looked shocked

"Course not he has to be the world's stupidest idiot to cheat on YOU of all people." i was looking at him expecting him to tell me more "He has to tell you what's going on Ab's i can't" i sighed nodding before i could say anything there was a knock at the door

It was Opie "Babe open the door" He sounded worried. I stood up thanking Jax and opening it "Do you wanna go for a ride" i nodded smiling and turning back to Jax

"Go Tara and i will lock up for you"

Opie grabbed my hand dragging me out to his bike grabbing the key's as we left.

After god know's how long Opie pulled in at a park i remember this park it's where we first meet. Marry brought him here with Mum, Tommy, Jax and I.

"You remember this place?" I asked

"Yeah first seen you here, thought you were the cutest little thing i had ever seen" i laughed smacking his arm

"I wasn't little and i could have kicked your ass with my eyes closed" i laughed when he lifted me up over his shoulder running around then dropping me on the ground laying next to me

"You only wish you could kick my ass" I punched his arm jumping up straddling his waist looking around making sure no one could see us

"So Mr. kick my ass, why did you bring me here" i wiggled down laying my chin on his chest

"I guess now is a better time then ever" i nodded "I know lately i have been pulling away and i'm sorry but there is a reason why"

"in lighten me Redwood" he smiled lifting me a little grabbing a folder from his cut handing it to me"

"What is it'

"Have a look" i moved flicking my leg over so i was sitting next to him. I opened the folder letting the photo's drop to the ground. I gasped seeing pictures of me with Opie at home in our back yard at Jax's even had photo's of me with Abel. Then i seen the photo's of Donna.

I looked over the photo's seeing on every single one saying

_How's your Girl Friend Opie_

"This is what you've been hiding from me" I throw the photo's in his face "this is why you made me feel like i wasn't good enough any more. I thought you were starting to think that this" i pointed between us "us moving in together was a mistake, or even being with me was a mistake" He tried to say something but i cut him of "I tried to get your attention, you ignored me every time. You were so court up in your own shit that you didn't even notice how depressed i was"

"Abbi... bab-" I cut him of pushing him away

"I need to go for a walk" he tried to grab my arm "Stay the hell away from me!" i screamed at him

"Abbi.. Baby please stop let me explain" i stopped spinning around to him

"Why so you can spin me some lies like you have since before i moved in with you because those pictures were taken when you were with D and then stopped and started again a month before we moved in. Is that why you asked me to move in with you?" I felt tears spring to my eyes they weren't sad tears they were angry tears.

He didn't say anything "You did didn't you, you asked me to move in because it meant i was were you could keep and eye on me... what Jax not good enough he's my brother Opie he looks out for me even when sometimes he doesn't want to. You slept with me every night you kissed me you had sex with me and all along you were just going along with it because you know i would be safe with you around... you were faking it" now it was real tears "YOU SON OF A BITCH" i screamed punching him in the face he fell to the ground. I turned around moving towards his bike i kicked in has hard as i could knocking it to the ground "It was that, wasn't it was sex nothing more. I was a place for you to stick your dick" I seen him stand up and coming running towards me pushing me to the ground and sitting on me straddling my waist pinning my hands above my head

"Would you fuckin listen to me" he sounded so pissed

"NOOOOOOO" I screamed at him "Opie get of me" i started to wiggle around trying to get free i knew i wouldn't be able to with him

"Listen to me for 2 minutes and ill tell you the truth, just stopping moving around" i growled but stopping "I love you i wouldn't say that if i didn't mean it, i asked you to move in with me because i wanted to i didn't get these pictures till about 2 month's ago about-"

"The same time you started getting distant" i whispered

"Yeah, I wanted to protect you but not telling you i didn't want you to look over your shoulder every two sec-"

"But i already do that" i interrupted him "i will never stop doing that i was kidnapped and the guy's got away with it. I'm the daughter of a motorcycle club that traffic's drugs and guns on the side, who's involved with Irish mob's" Opie looked at me shocked wondering how i knew all this "i'm not stupid you forget i grew up in this life." He put his head down resting his head against mine

"I'm sorry, i'm so sorry. I just..." i sighed closing my eyes

"I know" he let go of my hands so i wrapped them around his neck "I know. You need to talk to me if you want us to work you have to stop lying to me and tell the truth"

"I know and i'm sorry i just... i never told Donna any of this"

"I'm not D Op i can handle a hell of a lot more then she can I've seen more then you can imagine i have. Trust me Opie please" he nodded getting of me and standing up

"The picture's Jax and i think there after you, there are picture's of you and Donna you and me you and Abel so we think there targeting you it is either someone that you did something bad to or it's something to do with the club" I frowned slowly sitting up i grabbed the photo's laying them all out

"Op look this Photo was taken the first time i seen D after you guy's got together" he stoped passing crouching down next to me

"I was in the store with Carrie when she walked in said you guy's were buying stuff for dinner across the road, and this next one it's Carrie and were have a heated conversation we were arguing about the fact that i keep hiding the way i feel about you, we had just seen you. This one with Abel it was the first day you and i had taken him out together you went to the store to get a drink."

"The one with D at the salon look it's your bike" i pointed to the far corner

"Opie there not targeting me there targeting you"

**Please tell me what you think i really wanna know i know it kind of sucked but i'm getting there sorry.**


	8. It's The Big Day!

Here's Tara's Dress www. .nz/search?hl=en&site=imghp&tbm=isch&source=hp&biw=1024&bih=653&q=short+wedding+dresses&oq=short+wedding+dresses&gs_l=img.3..0l10.2585.6807.0.7..2535.7j2j3j3.15.0...0.. .1ac.1. ..17.4. 4ORwSMA#facrc=_&imgdii=_&imgrc=YFLKjtRJQ148yM%3A%3BLkjtEPjJKaQTNM%3Bhttp%253A%252 F% %252F2f0j00cKZTajRCAzbm% %3Bhttp%253A%252F% . %252Fproduct-group%252FebBJXRmkCaVF% %3B850%3B847

Here's Abbi's Dress www. .nz/search?hl=en&site=imghp&tbm=isch&source=hp&biw=1024&bih=653&q=short+bridesmaid+dresses&oq=Short+brides+&gs_l=img.3.0.0i10l10.4435.6929.0.8..1385.8j2j2.12.0...0 ...1ac.1. ..2.11. 0QfU#facrc=_&imgdii=_&imgrc=ktbX5aqyPsLQQM%3A%3B1SEFMkJ0uScqQM%3Bhttp%253A%252 F% .com%252Fuploads%252Fproduct%252F1%252F8%252F18338 % %3Bhttp%253A%252F% .com%252Forganza-bridesmaid-dresses%3B594%3B828

Chapter 8

"Opie there not targeting me there targeting you" he looked shocked looking at the rest of the picture's you could see that each picture had something to do with him "Opie they were using D and i to get to you" he looked shocked "There making it look like us to scare you"

"The shooting. Donna. the attack on you its a warning to me" he started passing again "But why just me? what about the rest of the club. Shit we have to get back to Jax we have to tell him" I nodded helping him pick up the picture's. We quickly jumped on the back of the bike racing back towards the house as we got closer i looked in the rear mirror of his bike there was a car really close following us, as we got closer to the house i sat up a little to talk in his ear

"Keep driving past the house act like we forgot something i think there's someone following us"

"Are you sure" he yelled over

"Yeah i seen the car after we left the park, just go" i moved my hands around grabbing his gun sticking it in the back of his jeans he has his spear on the other side.

Once i sat back down i kept and eye on the car in the mirror, once we got to the store i quickly hid his gun telling him to wait there that i would be back.

I went in to the store buy a pack of smokes and a pack of gum, keeping my eye on that car that was parked down the street hiding the fact that they were following us.

When i came out i lent down kissing him smiling, i moved around straddling his waist.

"Ride baby I'm about to do something your not going to like" he nodded and started the bike, i smiled at the feeling i got running through my body "When i say turn down the alley, stop i'm going to blow out there tires so we can get home" He nodded looking worried "Come on babe, we can do this" he nodded but kept driving i knew the alley way was coming up "Ready" He nodded

He quickly pulled down the alley way as the car stopped looking down i shoot of a few rounds i seen two get the wheels and a few in the windows

"GO" Opie speed of heading straight for Jax's place. As we pulled in i jumped of and Opie quickly rode the bike around the bike ridding it i ran inside still holding the gun.

I turned seeing Jax point a gun at me i gasped stepping back, making me gasp

"Shit Ab's i almost shot you what the hell is going on" i gave him the gun dropping to the ground shaking

"Opie" i whispered

"Opie? what's wrong with him where is he" Jax dropped down in front of me grabbing my arms... it hurt

"Your hurting me" i whispered

"Jax let her go" i heard Opie's voice. He came over picking me bridal style i flinched at first be quickly relaxed he held me close to his chest "it's all right baby i got you"

"All i can smell is gun powder" i whispered in his ear.

He quickly moved towards the kitchen sitting me down on the bench. he grabbed my hands and started cleaning them whipping of that stupid gun powder, it wasn't my first time shooting a gun, but it was my first time shooting at someone and trying to kill them

"What the hell's going on Op why is my sister scared to shit" Jax said coming over grabbing his shirt pulling him away from me

"What the hell did you do to her" His elbow came up under his chin.

"Jax" i yelled jumping down "Stop he didn't do anything i was protecting him" Tara grabbed my arm looking at me confused

"What the fuck do you mean 'protecting him'?" I sighed looking at Opie

"Let him go and i'll tell you" he stepped back standing between Opie and I

"Do you wanna tell me what the fuck's going on"

"Yeah, hanging on" i moved around Jax to stand next to Op

"Op take the bike home cool it down some how clean it even make sure there's not evidence that will lead back to us, we need to get rid of that gun, under the bed if you lift it pull the fabric there's a little safe i have a gun in there the code is Abigail no one knows that, the gun is registered to me, swoop them around put my in my bed side table," I'll explain every thing to Jax and Tara i'll be home in an hour okay?" He nodded looking at me shocked "Go" I pushed him towards the back door.

Once he was gone i turned back to Jax and Tara letting out a silent sob

"Shit Jax those photos don't have anything to do with me our D, Jax there after Opie there using D and I to get to Opie killing her was part of the revenge there coming after me next because im with him once im gone there going after him. I'm not going to hide and run away, i'm will help you guys with your wedding tomorrow I'll set up the stuff at the club and i'll promise to try not kill Ma while fixing up her place so you guys can get married there i'll do some of the cooking tonight the rest early tomorrow.

Op and i will take Abel tonight"

"Ab's?" He was looking at me like whatever

"No Jax were not doing this tomorrow is the wedding and you guys are going on your honey moon in fuckin LA and im going to look after my handsome nephew when you gone. When you get back will deal with this but not this week" he nodded pulling me into a hug i could see in the reflection of the microwave that he and Tara were mouthing something but i let them After they stopped i pulled back

"I have to go Dinner at mine tonight don't forget to bring Abel's bag with you" as i turned to walk out i called over my shoulder "Stop thinking of ways to postpone the wedding im not stupid ill get my marriage license on line and marry you on the spot then make you leave" i heard a giggle come from Tara and a scoff come from Jax.

I passed Abel smiling at him "See you later handsome"

**Next Day**

"As the power in vested in me by the internet and Juice i now pronounce you Husband and wife, You can kiss your old lady now" Bobby said slapping Jax on the back

We all started laughing when Jax looked like he was going to eat Tara's face of.

They both pulled away at the same time "Let's party" Jax yelled i smiled laughing when he lent over grabbing Abel out of Opie's arms giving him the chance to pull me into his arms making me giggle when he practically throw me over his shoulder, we all moved heading to the club house.

We were all on our bike's even Jax and Tara, Abel was going with mum in the car along with a few other's. By the time we got there the prospect's had set everything up, when i got there this morning the place was in shambles they had a part the night before and the table's weren't even set up. They decided to have the feast outside for room and then the party was inside.

Once everyone got there we started to bring out the food everyone dug in straight away.

Once we all finished Jax stood up and got everyone to head inside

"Alright shut up and listen" I laughed "Tara and i wanna thank you guy's for coming on short notice we sprung the wedding and the engagement on everyone and sis thank's i know this was all cause of your persistent ass " i smiled sticking my finger up at him "So apparently Tara has made you sing as a song so come on get it over with before you chicken out" i laughed standing up squeaking when i felt Opie slap my ass

"Jerk" i mumbled i quickly walked up the front grabbing a Guitar "Okay i secretly don't want to do this but it's for my brother and his new Wife so you both owe me BIG TIME" i smiled sitting down and started playing

"They all say it, all the ones who made it  
Once you find the one you claim it  
But you're gonna have to fight  
When I think back, the things that threw us off track  
We handle like a heart attack cause we didn't see the light  
Uh-uh-uh and I

_We both know our, own limitations" _I smiled seeing Jax pull Tara up to dance  
_"That's why we're strong_  
_Now that we spend some time apart_  
_We're leading each-other out of the dark,_  
_Cause we both know_

From this moment," i smiled looking behind be seeing them starting to play the drum's and bobby playing guitar "forget what we were scared of  
Say you're never giving up  
Say you'll always try to be my helping hand  
Try to be the one who understands  
When things don't go as you planned  
We're still worth it all  
Uh-uh-uh and I

We both know our own limitations  
That's why we're strong  
Now that we spend some time apart  
We're leading each-other out of the dark,  
Cause we both know" i stood up putting my guitar down

___"What we're scared of  
What we're scared of  
And what dreams are made of  
They could take us further than what anybody can see, yeah__  
__  
We both know our own limitations  
And That's why we're strong  
Now that we spend some time apart  
We're leading each-other out of the dark,__  
__  
We both know our own limitations  
And That's why we're strong  
Now when we sṗend some time apart  
We're leading each-other out of the dark,  
Cause we both know  
We both knooooooow_" everyone clapped and smiled  
"Thank's guys have a good night" i stood up moving to sit down when i heard Jax yell  
"One more song, one more song, one more song"  
"No" i shook my head moving away from him "No more songs"

"Please Ab's" i glared at him he was trying to use his blue eyed look on me

"Piss of Jax that look stopped working on me when i was 5" he laughed pulling me into a side hug

"Come on you know you want to" I snorted punching his side

"No i don't"

"Then do it for Opie... do it for Abel" Tara said standing next to me, i turned my head seeing Op laughing and playing with Abel blowing raspberry's on his belly.

"How dare you use them against me you jack ass" i pushed them both away moving over to him wrapping my arm's around his shoulder laying my head on his.

"Hey" i whispered

"Hey gorges, my Abel say his Aunty Abbi"  
"Hi, Aunty" i smiled kissing his head

"Hi handsome you having fun with Uncle Opie" he nodded "you wanna come help Aunty for a little your mum and Dad have suckered me into singing again, but i don't wanna sing on my own, you think you could help me?" He smiled nodding jumping in Op's lap "You remember that song we sing together?" he nodded.

I smiled grabbing him and pulling him into my arm's "Should we go sing it for mummy and Daddy" he nodded

I quickly kissed Opie moving up the front i put Abel down on the chair so he was standing next to me and whistled telling everyone to shut up

"Alright listen up my Nephew and i decided were going to sing his favourite song for him Mum and Dad so listen good and if you mock him any way" i quickly moved covering his ears "I'll rip your throat out" i smiled taking my hands of his ears "All right you ready handsome" i picked up the guitar and started playing

"_Same bed but it feels just a little bit bigger now" _I started sing first and he sang the chours it was always his favrite_  
Our song on the radio but it don't sound the same  
When our friends talk about you, all it does is just tear me down  
'Cause my heart breaks a little when I hear your name"_

"It all just sounds like oooooh…  
Mmm, too young, too dumb to realize  
That I should've bought you flowers  
And held your hand  
Should've gave you all my hours  
When I had the chance  
Take you to every party  
'Cause all you wanted to do was dance  
Now my baby's dancing  
But she's dancing with another man"

"My pride, my ego, my needs, and my selfish ways  
Caused a good strong woman like you to walk out my life  
Now I never, never get to clean up the mess I made, ohh…  
And it haunts me every time I close my eyes"

"It all just sounds like oooooh…  
Mmm, too young, too dumb to realize  
That I should've have bought you flowers  
And held your hand  
Should've gave you all my hours  
When I had the chance  
Take you to every party  
'Cause all you wanted to do was dance  
Now my baby's dancing  
But she's dancing with another man"

"Although it hurts  
I'll be the first to say that I was wrong  
Oh, I know I'm probably much too late  
To try and apologize for my mistakes  
But I just want you to know"

I hope he buys you flowers  
I hope he holds your hand  
Give you all his hours  
When he has the chance  
Take you to every party  
'Cause I remember how much you loved to dance  
Do all the things I should have done  
When I was your man  
Do all the things I should have done  
When I was your man"

Tara and Jax jumped up clapping and smiling picking Abel and hugging him.

I put the guitar down walking over top Op he pulled me down to his lap kissing my lip's

"You know i forgot you two sing that song alot it's such a weridly sad song but he make's it sound less... sad i guess" i smiled leaning against him

"I know he can make the saddest things happy" I smiled pulling back to stand up "Come on dance with me for a bit it's not that often we get to have fun like this" he smiled wrapping his arms around my waist dragging we towards the middle of the room as the music started up again.

"Did i tell you how beautiful you look today" i smiled wrapping my arm's around his waist leaning up to give him a kiss

"You did, but it doesn't hurt to hear it often" Op laughed smiling at me

"Yo brother sorry to interrupt but you old lady promised me a dance" i laughed turning and smiling at Happy

"I think i did didn't i" i smiled up at him "You really ready, can you handle me though" he snorted

"Bring it on mama" I smiled turning back to Opie

"Go see Jax and Tara hang with them before they leave tomorrow" he smiled kissing my head

"Have fun" i smiled laughing when Happy grabbed my hand spinning around.

We stayed dancing for a song before he pushed me back over to Op, he pulled me down on his lap wrapping his arms around my waist

"Did you have fun" i smiled laying my head on his shoulder

"Always do to bad you won't get of your ass dance with me" He laughed

"I don't dance baby"

"You don't but i do" i laughed turning back to Tara

"I know so are you going to come dance with me" She smiled grabbing my hand pulling me onto the floor

We laughed and started dancing she grabbed my hand spinning me around. when i stepped i was looking at the boys smiling while they were watching us dance

"So how far along are you?" Tara whispered in my ear

_**Next chapter will be up so, thank you for the reviews there amazing i love hearing from you guys,  
please Review and tell me what you think :)**_


	9. I Thought You Were Smarter

Chapter 9

"So how far along are you?" Tara whispered in my ear

I gasped looking at her shocked

"How do you-"

"Know?" i nodded

She grabbed my hand pulling me outside and lent up against the boy's bike's

"Yesterday after we had dinner and you were asleep on the couch with Abel. Jax and I came over dropping of a few things for him, Opie went and put him in bed and Jax was going to carry you to the room when I seen you wrap your arm's around your stomach like you were protecting it, and you forget you talk in your sleep" I gasped look at her "Don't worry I told Jax to leave you and go talk to Opie out back have a smoke, you were on your back so I went all doctor and felt around, your stomach's hard. So how far along?"

"Wow crazy ass" she laughed "I went to the doctors about a week ago just to confirm, before you ask i went out in Lordi, she told me i was two and a half months" she smiled hugging me

"I'm so happy for you" I smiled hugging her back. "You should tell him... Tonight" she whispered the last bit

"What are you to doing" we pulled apart seeing Jax, and Opie, Abel was asleep in his arms

"Just talking about how amazing today was" I turned walking over to Opie wrapping my arm's around his waist rubbing Abel's back

Opie is amazing with Abel he always has been with kids, but I don't know if he will want kids with me.

I guess it's all or nothing, I don't know if I could do this on my won but I will if it's what needs to happen.

"Hey do you wanna head home, see if Ma will take Abel for the night?" I asked looking up at Op

"Ahh yeah if you want" I smiled as we all walked back inside I went over to mum and she said it was fine she would take him home now since he's asleep and so that Op and I could stay a little longer.

The night went on and the club member's with kids started leaving when the croweater's started to turn up.

Jax, Tara, Opie and I were playing around of pool, Tara covered for me when prospect's would try to get me a drink she told them I didn't want to get to drunk so they got me water.

When I went to the toilet and came back I seen Ima all over Opie he kept pushing her away but she would come back.

I walked over to the table ignoring her, I seen the look on Jax and Tara's face I winked. as I came around getting closer to them I swung my Q stick smacking her across the face knocking her to the ground, I jumped down so I was straddling her stomach pulling my Q down so I was chocking her

"I don't know how many time's I have to tell you stay the hell away from him, see this"

I moved my dress up showing her my crow tat I kind of hadn't told anyone not even Opie i got it earlier this morning told him I had so earns to run for the wedding I actually had come to see Happy got him to do it, it was meant to be a surprise for tonight

"I got this. I'm his old lady, you touch him one more time, I won't hesitate to kill you, i will put a bullet into you head, fuck crazy bitch" I smacked her head with the Q.

I jumped up giving her one last kick.

I walked over laughing at the huge smile on his face

You got my Crow?" I smiled nodding

"I wanted it to be a surprise later sorry I didn't tell you" He smiled hugging me

"Trust me its fine, Lets get home so I can look at it some more" I laughed wrapping my arms around his neck when he pulled me so my legs were wrapped around his waist.

"Bye guys see you when you get home" I waved laughing when he threw me over his shoulder caveman style, i quickly moved so my stomach wasn't so pressed into his shoulder, it was more my hips he quickly moved so he was covering were my dress exposed.

Once we got on the bike I jumped on wrapping my legs around his waist holding onto him, when we got back to the house.

I almost screamed when as soon as the door was open , Op ripped my dress of then crouch down so he could see my Crow, if he looks closely he will see something he really likes,

"Why did you get it here?" He asked running his hand all over my leg I had gotten it on the inside of my thigh if i wore short shorts you could see it.

"Because only you can see it" I turned straddling his waist "Only you can see it when i give you the most interment part of me, only you can see your name" I laughed when he lifted me so he could look again.

Before I knew it both of our clothes were of, and we were having the most fun we had, had in so long.

Later that night

"Hey babe can you grab my guitar from the my car I wanna play a song I wrote for you"

"Ahh yeah okay" he put his boxes o and walked out to the car i grabbed his shirt buttoning it up a few minutes later he came back with it

"Thanks babe now just remember I may fuck it up, but its my song and ill fuck it up if I want to" he laughed sitting down on the couch with his elbows on his knees watching me, I sat down on the table in front of him "Oh and I'm not hinting at anything in this song, I wrote it awhile ago" he nodded smiling at me

""I should ink my skin with your name

And take my passport out again, And just replace it

See I could do without a tan, On my left hand,

Where my fourth finger meets my knuckle

And you should run me a hot bath And fill it up with bubbles

'Cause maybe you're loveable

And maybe you're my snowflake

And your eyes turn from green to gray

In the winter I wan't you to hold me in a cold place

And you should never cut your hair

'Cause I love the way my finger's run through

And you will never know, Just how amzing you are to me

But maybe I'm just in love. When you wake. me. up

And would you feel guilty if you did the same for me?

Could you make me a coffee to open my eyes in the right way?

You know I love Shrek 'Cause we've watched it 12 times

But maybe I'm hoping for a fairy tale too

And if my DVD breaks today, You tell me to got a VCR

Because you'll never own a Blue ray

You've always been shit at playstaion games

And my brother always beats you

And if you lost, you go across and chuck all the controllers at the TV

And then I'd laugh at you and I ask you

If your gonna be home next week

And then I'd lie with me 'til I fall asleep

After we rolled around in the sheets

And you will never know

Just how amazing you are to me

But maybe I'm just in love

When you wake me up

And you know I hate the smell of smoke

I'm always try to get you to stop

I drink as much as you And you drink a lot

You take me to the beach, And walk along the sand

You make a heart pendant With a pebble in my hand

You write your name on it, and tell me i have you heart

But you throw it in the sea and tell me its not that easy

But you tell me it will always be that easy for me

You just need to breathe and you will feel my heart against yours

'Cause maybe I'm just in love when you wake me up

Or maybe I'm just in love when you wake me up

Maybe I fell in love when you woke me up!

"Babe that was good when did you write this" I smiled putting the guitar down

"I ahhh.. ahhh. I wrote it after our first date" he pulled me so I was straddling his lap

"That was like two years ago" I nodded

"Two years ago I feel in love with you even though i couldn't talk to you or say anything you were sweet and kind, and you let me sleep even though we were meant to be on a date, you knew what I needed even when i didn't know what I needed" I smiled grabbing his face between my hands "op i have to tell you something and please don't freak out okay just don't run" he looked at me confused but nodded.

I lent forward whispering in his ear "_I'm pregnant_" i stayed like that for a second not wanting to see his face just yet but i knew i had to, i sucked it up and lent back looking at his face he had a huge smile spread across his face

"Are you sure? Did you go see Tara? How far a long? How long have you known?" I laughed at all hIs question

"To answer your questions, Yes, No but she knows, 2 and a half months and about a week or two" he smiled running his hands down my body landing on my stomach spreading his fingers out so both of his hands were covering mine

"Thats my baby in there" he whispered o smiled nodding "Where having a baby. Oh fuck were having a baby" he jumped up wrapping his arms around me holding me tightly to his chest, making me laugh

"I have to call Jax" He quickly let me go almost dropping me quickly grabbing his phone pushing speed dial 3 and put the phone on speaker

"Dork" i whispered as i moved into the kitchen to grab a drink

"Dude you better be dying or something cause your cock blocking me"

"I'm having a baby" he half yelled into the phone

"Good now can I get my wife knocked u- wait did you just say, you knocked my baby sister up, I'm gonna kill you" I seen the smile fall from Opie's face.

I fell the the floor laughing "Ha you should have waited till after he got lucky" Opie gave me a look like shut up which made me laugh louder

"Abigail Teller" I froze hearing Jax at the front door oh he's pissed

I laughed when Op flipped his phone shut and just stood there starring at the door.

I got up opening the door, Jax stespped in pulling me into a hug kissing my head

"Get dress you and me where going for a ride, you" he pointed to me "Put some shorts or pants on or something Tara wants to talk to you shes pissed you didn't tell her she had to hear it from me, I really thought you were smarter" he looked down at me. Meet me at mine in 10" Oh fuck him 'I really thought you were smarter what the fuck is that meant to mean? i was going to go after him but Opie said something making me turn to look at him

"Man am I going to be the only one that get 's yelled at tonight maybe punched a couple times" I felt bad I smiled grabbing his hand and pulling him down to our room

"Maybe, but you know what cool part is?" he shook his head

I turned so my knees were against the bed, I fell back pulling him on top of me, i knew he wouldn't fully land on me he never has he think's i'm so small that I will brake

"You get to come home to me, and our baby, and i'll be laying in this bed in the sexiest lingerie, if i'm gonna be the size of a fuckin house in a few months might as well use this body while I can"

"Babe you are and always will be beautiful, even when your as big as a house as, but what will make you even more beautiful is that's our baby growing inside of you" I smiled leaning up to kiss him, he lowered him self a little getting a little closer but pulled away when there was a bang on the front door,

"Shit, Jax" we both sat up Op went to move to the door "No get dressed i'll tell him I told you to stay, I'll come up with something" he smiled nodding quickly grabbing clothes and throwing them on, I grabbed a pair of short's and Op's gun as I walked toward's the door just in case.

I looked through the peep hole seeing Tara standing there Jax was behind her he looked pissed, I felt the anger boil inside on me.

I put the gun down as I opened the door, i looked at Tara "Move to left" she looked confused but she did "little more" once she moved completely out of my way i lifted my leg kicking Jax straight in the chest

"Abbi" Tara half yelled. i pointed a finger at her telling her to shsh

"This is between me and my brother" I turned back to Jax I heard Tara yell Opie's name

"Fuck you Jax" i stepped forward so my feet were either side of his chest i crouched down a little and put one of my knees on his chest so that he would stay put he looked a little shocked "Leave Opie alone, this is meant to be a happy day for us, were having a baby, we get to celibrate, you leave him alone, I understand your trying to look out for me but I can take care of myself." I stood up moving back so he could stand.

I seen Opie step next to me wrapping his arm's around my waist laying his hand's on my belly

"I under stand your disappointed but I don't really care but you need to learn to keep that peace of info to your self next time cause i swear to god if you make me feel bad about having a baby i won't hesitate to beat the crap out of you and this time I won't stop after i brake your nose" i turned away from everyone heading into the house i shut the door behind me locking, trying to lock the world and everyone else out.

I knew Tara would just come home and i knew Opie knew were the spear key was hidden.

"You told her you were disappointed" i heard Tara's voice "Opie don't hit him, don't give him the satisfaction, she is your little sister you are meant to love her not judge her how dare you make her feel bad about bring a beautiful life into this world, you better hope to god that you didn't just lose your sister and your two best friends in one night" i heard the key in the door as Opie and Tara came through, they both turned locking it, locking Jax out.

As Opie stepped closer to me i dropped to the ground crying, i felt his arm's wrap around me holding me tight

"I'm sorry baby" he kissed my head "I'm so sorry" i shook my head kissing his chest

"Not" i hiccuped "Your fa-" and again "Fault"

"Yes it is i made you brother mad not you, I told him that I would marry you before we had kids" I lifted my head looking at him

"So" i whispered "It's not like we planned this but I wouldn't change it for the world Ive only known a short time but i love this baby... because its our baby, i don't care if we never get married Op I don't care what other people think i care what you think" Opie looked at me a second before he smiled grabbing my face and whipping away my tears

"I think that i love you and i love OUR baby, and I want you to marry me, I've been waiting for the right time to ask, but now is good as time" I lent back looking at him shocked

"You really going to propose to me while I'm crying and you don't even have a ring" i laughed shaking my head "Even though I say YES" i wrapped my arm's around his shoulder kissing him with so much passion it was shocking.

"No take back's" he whispered  
"Trust me I would never take it back"

"Come on i do actually have ring" he lifted me up bridal style "Come on Tara you should see this to" she smiled following i heard in the distance Jax bike start up and speed of, but i didn't care i would see him in the next few day's like he always did after we had a fight we let it wash away after a few hours hug it out and be fine.

Opie out me down on the bed smiling at me when he went over to his draws opening it and reaching all the way in the back. I smiled when he panicked for a second cause he couldn't find it.

"It's the world's best ring and knew you wouldn't want something expensive but i hope we got the right one" I smiled standing up on the bed so i was just a little taller then he was grabbing the ring from his hand

"I don't care what it looks like there's no take back now, you liked it you put a ring on it and now it stays on it" Tara laughed loudly, while Op just shook his head pulling me into a hug

"Well put it on then" Tara said after she stopped laughing

I smiled opening the box gasping at what i seen (**Check home page to see ring**)

"Oh my god Op" i dropped down on the bed bouncing a little "This is beautiful" i lifted my leg kicking his a little "This wasn't cheap you liar" i looked up smiling at him i felt the tears start to role down my face "But i love it" i stood back up again "Not as much as i love you though" he smiled pulling me down for a kiss

"I'll leave you guy's to it Jax and I leave at 12 tomorrow so come say bye before you leave" i stepped back and got down walking over hugging her

"Thank you" she smiled nodding "Babe walk her home for me please" i seen Tara about to protest but i cover her mouth with my hand "I'm not taking no for an answer" she pulled my hand down smiling at me

"Come on sis let's go" Opie kissed me on the way out telling me to lock the door behind him and he wouldn't be long.

I wasn't really listing to what he was saying i just kept looking at the ring.

He got this for me before he knew i was pregnant he wanted to marry me.

I don't know how long i sat there steering at it but I stood up looking around making sure there was no one watching, and started to do a little dance

Running man, storing the pot, sprinkler" i stopped when i heard Laughing, i turned seeing Opie standing there smiling

"I'm gonna take a guess and say your happy" i piratically squealed running over to him jumping into his arm's rapping my leg's around his waist

"Oh I'm so happy that you are defiantly getting lucky tonight, and tomorrow night and every other night till the doctor say's i can't any more" he laughed Carrying me down the the room dropping me softly onto the bed

"Well lucky cause i was worried for a second there" I giggled squirming away from him when i felt his beard running up my leg tickling me

"Op" i squeaked out when his hands reached for my short's, he stopped looking up at me "Put the ring on my finger and make love to me" he smiled grabbing it out of my hand slowly putting it on

"I love you" he whispered kissing me

"Not as much as i love you"

That night was amazing we spent most of all of each other doing it every which way he tried to be careful he would panic that he hurt me our the baby, but i just smiled telling him i was okay, that we were okay.

We didn't end up getting to sleep till about 5 so let's so i almost screamed when there was a bang on a door.

I looked over at the clocking seeing it was 6:30

"What the fuck man" i slowly rolled over Op didn't even flinch at the banging. "Opie get the door" he didn't even move "Your such an ass you better kept one eye open Jack ass" I punched his arm but he still didn't move "Dick"

I stood up getting out of bed lucky for me i don't sleep naked i can't, and Op hate's that i can't I just laugh and tell him its my way of making him work for it.

I got up grabbing the gun on the way, i may not like to shot at people but i won't hesitate to shot someone if they threaten to hurt the people i love.

I put the gun up against the door opening it slightly, i looked straight a head then looked down and Seen Jax leaning against the wall his head in his hands.

Here's goes Round 2

**Please tell me what you think a big thanks to those who did review mean's a lot please be honest i can handle the mean reviews, :) **


	10. Ain't Fun!

**Chapter 10**

I looked straight a head then looked down and Seen Jax leaning against the wall his head in his hands.

I put the gun down opening the door. He didn't move of even acknowledge that i was there.

I kind of felt bad he looked like shit.

I walked forward putting my hand's on his shoulder, making them run down so i had my arm's wrapped around his shoulder's, i felt his hand grab mine

"Come inside I'll make you some breakfast" He nodded slightly standing up letting go of my hand.

As he turned around i gasped looking at his face, he had a black eye, and a small bruise that looked like finger marks from someone slapping him as well as a split lip

"What happened to you" i pulled him into the house

"Mum and Opie with a bit of you" he lifted his shirt showing me the bruise that was on his chest

"What did you do piss mum of?" he sat down at the table, i grabbed a wet cloth wiping the blood of his chin

"I told her you were pregnant" i froze stopping what i was doing "and i told her what i said, it's how i got the split lip and hand print" his voice sounded so dead

"You gonna tell me what's going through that head of yours while i go and make us some breakfast" I walked into the the kitchen grabbing the ingredient's for chocolate chip pancakes.

"I'm sorry for what i said" He whispered leaning against the kitchen door

I shrugged turning back to him "It's fine i know your mad and i get it i really do I know I'm young but you know what my role is Jax" He nodded

"People shouldn't open there leg's if there not ready to have a baby" i nodded, turning back to the ingrediants

"I mean I wasn't ready the first time i slept with Op i was 16 i wasn't ready for a baby" i was surprised he didn't say anything but I'm guessing he already know "And i'm properly not fully ready now, but i know i will be a good mum, and a good wife to the man i wants to spend the rest of his life with me and that's all i need to know that i can do this" I looked up at Jax "You have to trust me to know what I'm doing, you looked after me for so long it's my turn to look after my self "

"I do trust you" he slid down the wall "I just worry about you I know you can look after your self but with everything that's going on right now, i don't want something to happen to you when they find out your pregnant with Op's baby they would more likely come after you to hurt him" I took a deep breath calming my self cause i could feel i was getting angry again

"Well maybe next time you should tell me things instead of hiding shit from me, cause that shit will end up biting you in the ass"

"We were just looking out for you"He sounded pissed which made me pissed

"You know what FUCK YOU I am sick and tired of you guys treating like a baby, you don't know the pain ive been through every day since D died you don't know SHIT!" I screamed at him moving out of the kitchen i walked over grabbing the gun and grabbing my car key's my phone was sitting next to my key's so i grabbed them to.

I ran outside getting in my car, i felt the tire's rip ripping into the ground, i seen a few people looking out there window but I didn't care.

I knew I was being stupid but i was sick of the way people treat me it pisses me of the most.

I drove straight over to Carrie's once i pulled up i knocked on the door smiling when her Dad answered the door

"Hi sir sorry for knocking so early i was just wondering if you could give me Carrie's new address" She had moved a few day's ago in to an apartment with Rose they had actually gotten really serious and I was so happy for her, i really was. I haven't really seen her much with her being with Rose all the time and me going to school we just hadn't seen each other.

"Your in luck sweet heart she crashed here last night Rose had to go to L.A for some art thing so she told Carrie to come home for a few day's hang out with her brother's" I smiled stepping in when he opened the door more for me to come in

"She still in her old room?" He nodded

I smiled thanking him and went down to the room i opened the door laughing when i seen her head was hanging of the bed and her feet were on the other side hanging of.

I walked over grabbing her feet and dragging her back on the bed she groaned rolling over looking at me

"Hey babe" she said turning so she leaning against her head board "What are you doing her at-" she looked at the clock "half 7 in the morning" i smiled laying my head on her lap

"I had a fight with Jax, and I left my baby's fater and Fiance in bed asleep alone" she gasped pulling me to look at her

"Did you just say Finace" i laugh shaking my head

"I tell you I'm pregnant and engaged, and you wanna here about me being engaged" i laughed lifting my hand showing her the ring

"Oh my god" she screamed grabbing my hand yanking really hard on it trying to get it closer to her face

Before she could say anything else her brother's and dad slammed through the door looking at us with concern

"Abbi's pregnant, and she's getting married" she pushed my hand out making me roll on to my stomach

"Jesus women remind me to try and brake you when you get married" she laughed

"Sorry ma ma" she jumped up doing a little dance "i'm gonna be an Aunty again" I laughed shaking my head we always told her that Abel was just as much her nephew as he was mine.

"Congratulations Abbi" Danny said pulling me up into a hug

"Thank's" Rick came over next then so did Carrie's Dad

"Congratulations sweet heart" I smiled hugging them

"Oh my god we have to go wedding dress shopping and we have to get baby clothe's and your gonna need so new maternity clothes" i laughed shaking my head

"Babe calm down we have plenty of time for all that so i was thinking we could go to our old hang out maybe do some stress releaf if your up for it" she laughed pushing the guy's out the door and closing it.

"So what happened with Jax?" She pulled me back to the bed

"Just a bunch of stupid shit treating me like a little kid basically telling me that he didn't think i was so stupid to get pregnant blah blah blah, any way i just want to go out have some fun till Jax leave's for his honeymoon with Tara"

"Oh i forgot they got married yesterday how was it? Sorry I didn't go just with Rose leaving and stuff i just didn't feel like having fun"

I smiled nodding "It's fine. The day was amazing fun but amazing, Abel and I sang Bruno Mar's i knocked Ima into next year after she tried to play around with Op while i was standing right there... Oh and i got this" i stood up moving my shorts showing her my tattoo

"You finally got his crow" Carrie pretty much know's all the shit about the club what everyone means what you can and can not do, she's been around a long time

"Figured it was a good idea to butter him up before i told him i was knocked up, i really thought he might be mad but he was really happy "

"I'm glad everything's working out for you, i know it's been a tough few year's but it only get's better form her" i smiled hugging her "Okay I'll be back I'll get dressed and we can go" i nodded standing up getting my phone out of my pocket.

I was about to text Op to tell him where i was when my phone started ring it was Op

"Hey baby i was just thinking of you, i was about to text you"

"Hey babe" he still sounded tired "I wanted to check up on you Jax filled me in on what happened after i punched him a couple time's" i laughed shaking my head leaning back on the bed

"I know baby he made me mad to so i came to see Carrie where going out to have some girl time for awhile, I'll pick Abel up on my way home-"

"He's already here babe Mama G dropped him of a little while ago something about an appointment she couldn't miss, where just laying in bed watching movies"

"Sorry i forgot she said she was going to drop him of early"

"It's okay have fun with Carrie. Any way it's god practice" i smiled laughing "Your mum know's by the way she had ago at me but then hugged me and told me she couldn't think of any one better to be with her daughter" I laughed

"Well at least we won't have to worry about being yelled at for awhile" i seen Carrie walk out of her bathroom ready "Baby i have to go, i promise i won't be to late, I love you and tell Abel his Aunty's love him to"

"We love you to" i could hear the smile in his voice

"Take it easy today okay, I love you" i hung up when I heard him hang up

"Was that Redwood?" i smiled nodding

She's the only one that call's him that ive called him Redwood a few time's but i say it when i mad or i'm feeling a little flirty

"Alright let's go mami" She grabbed my hand pulling me out of the room, we stopped as my phone rang again, i seen it was Tara i quickly answered it

"Hello"

"Hey Abbi's can you come get me Jax and i decided to put the honeymoon of for a day" i shook my head

"Hang on a sec" i pulled the phone away from my ear "Tara's gonna come along will make a day of it" she smiled heading out the front to the car i followed behind her

"Hey yeah will pick you up in 5 you at home?" I moved popping my boot grabbing my belt and a pear of knee high boots

"Nah I'm at the hospital I got called in for emergency surgery on a 3 year old, i got one of the girl's to pick me up on her way into work"

"What was wrong with the kid?" I put the phone on speaker for a second while i put my boot's on with the belt just under my bust, i looked like i actully meant to come out looking like this

"Parent's got into a car accident was hit on the passenger side which was the side the baby was on, something went through the window smack the poor boy in the head, he had swelling the brain, he's stable now and should make a full recovery" I smiled taking the phone on speaker

"I'm glad he was okay, better get going will pick you up in 10 then" we both hung up

**1 Hour later**

We were sitting in a dinner eating some food when the door slammed open and in walked Ima with some of her Porn star sluts she looked straight at me like she knew i was here.

I seen her walk over to a table with a couple of other girl's the ones that hadn't stopped looking at us since we got there

"Don't worry about her today Ab's she's not worth it" Carrie snorted looking at Tara

"She may not be worth it, but she still deserve a smack down after what I've heard she keep's doing to Redwood" Carrie said

"Yeah she does but we don't need to start something and get arrested your pregnant remember and i just got married i really don't wanna spend my honeymoon in a jail cell" i laughed shaking my head "Come on let's just go" i shook my head

"Hell no I'm not letting her run me out of this place I'm here because I'm hungry and I'm feeding my baby, I will not let her fuck this up for me ive had a ruff 12 hour's I'm having fun" she looked at me for a second but nodded

"She got up heading to the toliet passing Ima on the way i heard her say something but I wasn' t sure what she said

"Well if you won't kick her ass i will, no one messes with you" She went to stand up but i pulled her back down

"Wait till we've eaten and paid the bill, then we can kick her ass and then just leave" she smiled and carried on eating.

I seen Tara walking back and one of the girl's tried tripping her up.

I pulled money out of my bag putting it on the table and walking over to them, Tara looked like she wanted to punch someone, i stepped on front of her stopping her.

"Come let's go remember she's not worth it, i have a plan but you can't hit her" Tara nodded and walked out grabbing Carrie who looked like she was about to jump.

As i walked out i heard Ima yell "He will cheat on you he's a male they always do when there's better pussy" I snorted Spinning around and stepping up to her i pulled my gun out sticking it in her ribs, she froze looking at me scared

"I told you stay away from him, I'm not gonna shot you now, but keep those blue eye's open honey cause if i see you any where near my fiance again, I will put a bullet between your eye" i pulled back putting the gun away walking out of there. I walked over to my car pulling out my pocket knife.

"What are you doing?" Tara asked

"Showing this bitch who's got the bigger ball's" I walked over to Ima's car putting my knife straight through all her wheels, i went to the side of her car and wrote _He's taken whore _ on the side i know it was a little stupid but i couldn't help it, it felt good.

We all quickly got in the car when we seen someone come out looking our way we quickly speed of heading for the spa that i booked when we picked Tara up i figured we deserved i nice relaxation.

After the Spa it was already 2 they day had flied buy, we decided to head to our spot Carrie and i use to come here all the time, we use to sing and dance, it was a place people could have fun you could have a few beer's listen to some music with a little entertainment.

When we got there we signed our name's up why tried to get Tara to join but said she would rather watch. I was up first so i jumped up grabbing the mic, i found the instrumental online of the song i wanted to i plugged my phone in.

"I love this song hope you enjoy

I don't mind letting you down easy  
But just give it time  
If it don't hurt now then just wait, just wait a while

You're not the big fish in the pond no more  
You are what they're feeding on" I seen the door Open and Jax and Opie come through Tara must have told them we were hear

"So what are you gonna do when the world don't orbit around you?" I looked straight at Jax while i was singing perfect song to  
"So what are you gonna do when the world don't orbit around you?

Ain't it fun living in the real world" i started move around smiling  
"Ain't it good being all alone

Where you're from  
You might be the one who's running things  
Well you can ring anybody's bell to get what you want

See it's easy to ignore trouble  
When you're living in a bubble

So what are you gonna do when the world don't orbit around you?  
So what are you gonna do when nobody wants to fool with you?

Ain't it fun living in the real world  
Ain't it good being all alone

Ain't it good to be on your own  
Ain't it fun you can't count on no one  
Ain't it good to be on your own  
Ain't it fun you can't count on no one  
Ain't it fun living in the real world" I crouch down on the stage looking dead straight at jax

"Don't go crying to your mama cause you're on your own in the real world  
Don't go crying to your mama cause you're on your own in the real world  
Don't go crying to your mama cause you're on your own in the real world  
Don't go crying to your mama cause you're on your own in the real world

I stood up started waving my arms clapping Tara and Carrie started doing it with me

"Ain't it fun  
Ain't it fun  
Baby, now you're one of us  
Ain't it fun  
Ain't it fun

Ain't it fun

Ain't it fun living in the real world  
Ain't it good, ain't it good being all alone

Ain't it fun living in the real world  
(Cause the world don't orbit around you)  
Ain't it good, ain't it good being all alone (oh)

Don't go crying to your mama cause you're on your own in the real world  
(Down to your mama)  
Don't go crying to your mama cause you're on your own in the real world  
(Don't go crying to your mama)  
Don't go crying to your mama cause you're on your own in the real world  
(Oh, this is the real world)  
Don't go crying to your mama cause you're on your own in the real world  
(Don't go crying to your mama)  
This is the real world  
This is the real world"  
The music stopped having a slight little beat in the back ground

Don't go crying to your mama cause you're on your own in the real world  
Don't go crying to your mama cause you're on your own in the real world  
Don't go crying to your mama cause you're on your own in the real world  
Don't go crying to your mama cause you're on your own in the real world" I song stopped and everyone started to clap i heard a whistle

I looked over smiling at Op

I jumped down running over and wrapping my arm's around his shoulder and sat on his lap

"Hey what did you think" i asked looking at everyone but Jax

"You were awesome but then you always are" Jax said, i turned my he slightly giving him a small smile

"So Carrie's up next" i looked up at Op "you wanna come dance with me"

"Yeah sure let's go, what are you singing though Carrie?"

"It's a surprise" she jumped heading for the stage" I shrugged when Opie looked down at me wondering what she was going to sing

"Will just go with what ever she sings, I'm sure you can't be that bad" he laughed shaking his head pulling me out i seen Jax and Tara stand up following

"Hey guy's I'm going to give a shout out to me best friend how got engaged last night I'm so happy for you and this is for you i know you love this one and its your guys song" As soon as the beat came one i smiled at Opie i knew the song it was the song i sang to him while i was in hospital.

We all stayed dancing around for the next few hours, i did end up leaving when i got call from mum saying that there were cops at our house asking for me.

Tara took my Car dropping Carrie of at home they both knew why the cop's we looking for me

"What did you do?" Op asked as we got on his bike, i could tell Jax was listening

"ImayhaveslashedIma'stires" i said quickly

"You did what?" Op asked looked at me confused

"God i slashed Ima's tires and then wrote hes mine on her car with a knife" they didn't say anything just started laughing getting on the bike "what no yelling at me?"

"Babe you didn't kill her that's what we were thinking trust me your free and clear on this one... do they have prof that you did it?" i shook my head

"Doubt full i made sure no one was around she's probably saying it's me because i may have stuck a gun in her rib cage and told her i would put a bullet between her eyes if she touched you" They both laughed shaking there heads

"Where's the gun now?" Jax asked I lifted my bag hinting that it was in there "Alright give it here I'll get rid of it and meet you back at the house, there's nothing in your car right?"

"The knife that i used for her tire's but nothing's really going to happen with that I'll pay for the damages probably spend a night in the cells see a judge you can;t really put me in Jail for it"

"Okay well let's go before they come looking for you"

Once we got to the house we seen the two cop cars sitting out front

"God I'm only a tiny person you don't need two Cop car's" Opie got of first helping me of.

"I don't think it's just for you babe they probably think we will put up a fight" I smiled

Sounds about right

We walked up to the door opening it seeing some of the cop's sitting at our kitchen table having a coffee another two standing at the door, kind of pissed me of but i let it go when i seen Abel sitting with them.

Mum looked up at me seeing the look on my face.

"Hey ma can you take Abel out back with Op" I seen the look on his face but i shook my head "I can deal with this on my own if i need you i will call but I need to do this on my own" he nodded kissing my head and picking Abel up, they went out but Ma was gonna stay "Go I'm okay"

Once she was gone i went into the fridge grabbing a bottle of water

"What can i do for you gentle men?"

"Abigail what did you do today?"

"Please call me Abbi i hate my full name. Any way i woke up to my brother's drunk ass on my front door step, then i went to visit my friend, and then we picked up my other friend," i was going to try and keep the girls out of it as much as i could "We went to the dinner and had breakfast slash lunch, then went and got a pedicure with a massage, then we went to a club, now where here"

"And what did you do between the diner and the massage?"

"Oh i ahh slashed 4 tire's and scratched he's mine into the same person's car" The cop's looked at me shocked "what didn't think i would tell you the truth?"

"Actually yeah, So Abbi Teller your under arrest for the validation on someone's property" One of the guy's stepped forward so i turned around for them to hand cuff me.

When the guys stepped forward he pushed me against the bench making me hunch over when the bench hit me in the stomach

"Easy ass wipe I'm pregnant and if you hurt my baby..."

"Are you threatening and officer Miss Teller?" I snorted

"Nope, i'm threatening the man that's bring harm to my baby"

The cop snorted giving me my Miranda rights

"Can i at least say bye to my nephew and fiance" the guy nodded pulling me out

I seen Abel on the swing

"Aunty has to go for awhile you stay her with Uncle Op and Nan and I'll see you later okay" he nodded waving. I winked at Opie smiling at the look of worry on his face "I'll be fine just call Lowen" he nodded and grabbed his phone out

**Later at the station**

"Okay Abbi your lawyer is here now can you tell us what coursed you to slash Miss Star's tires and scratch _He's mine _On it"

"Well I'm not a big fan of people trying to sleep with my boy friend i trust him but I don't trust here, multiple time's i have seen her try and get my Boy Friend to sleep with her I've warned her so many time's i only have a short fuse when it comes to messing with the people i love"

"I can understand but why all her tires why not just one, she's also said that you have assaulted her multiple time's" i snorted

"No i haven't i have never hit her it's not my style." Lowen sat watching me with a smirk on her face,

She knew us Teller's we have a temper that goes through the roof if Ima say's i hit her i defiantly hit her.

"Okay well you have to go in front of a judge tomorrow we would post bail but ima has asked that we not "

"Can we just sort this out now I will pay whatever i need to pay actually i'll even fix her car my self, but i don't want to spend a night in the cell's my Fiancee will got crazy"

"I don't know i can ask Miss Star's lawyer" Someone came through the door as he said that

"Sorry Miss Teller. Miss Star's lawyer say's no" i rolled my eye's but nodded

"Fine." The officer got up leaving with Lowen

"Opie called me before i came in he wanted me to tell you he love's you and him and Abel are okay" i smiled nodding

"Thank's can you do me a favor?" She nodded "Ask Jax and Tara to stay with him tonight i know he will be okay with Abel there's just some personal stuff going on and I don't really like the idea of him being alone" She looked at me confused

"Something up with the club?" i nodded "Alright"

"If he say's no tell him he won't get lucky for the reset of my pregnacy" She laughed shaking her head

"I really hope i don't have to say that"

"So do I" We both laughed as the officer's came in

"What do you want me to say to everyone back home?"

"Just that I'm good and I will see them when i get home" she nodded giving me a half hug

An officer came in grabbing my arm

"Anything happen's to her while she's in here I'm coming after your badge... then again it's her family you have to worry about"

**Next day after court**

"Thank's for ever thing I'm so happy to be going home i need a nice hot bath and some loving from my fiance"

"Well then you'll like what's waiting out side for you" i squeaked hugging her quickly moving outside, i seen Op leaning against his bike back to me, i walked behind him, jumping on the bike and wrapping my arm's around his chest and leg's around his waist.

"Did you miss me" I whispered in his ear

"You know it babe" I let him go so he could turn around facing me "How did it go in there?"

"I have to pay for the damages to her car apparently i kicked her car with my 6 inch heels and left a giant hole in her car door" Opie looked Pissed "I don't care she can say what she wants at the end of the day I'm the one that gets the prize" i smiled pushing my hands up his shirt running my nails across his ab's, i felt him shiver at my touch. "So how did it go last night?" I kept running my hands around to his back pulling him closer between my leg's

"Fine Jax and Tara stayed" i seen him look away from me

"You fat liar" I pulled my arms away from him pushing him back

"They didn't stay with you last night did they"" i punched him in the arm "Oh my god i hate you, i wanted one thing Op why couldn't you give that to me?" i moved away from his hands that tried to reach for me, i moved back on the bike and sat like i normally would "Just take me home please"

"Abbi" he lent forward touching my face but I flinched away from his hands

"Don't touch me" I felt tears start to form "The hole time i was in that cell all i was thinking was how happy i was that you were safe with Jax and Tara there, i know at the end of the day you can take care of your self I'm not that stupid that i don't know that, but it made me feel good knowing that if you did get hurt Tara was there to look after you and Jax could help get the ass hole's... that are trying to take away the only thing in this world that i couldn't live without" I screamed at him "You know what I think I'm just going to walk, I'm so sick of my family right now" i swung my leg over the bike standing up but as i did i felt my self start to get dizzy "OP... help" I whispered

I seen my vision go black and my body start to full I felt arms wrap around me

"ABBI"

**Please review and tell me what you think i really want to know what you think the good the bad the ugly, thank you**


	11. Vacation! Slash Wedding?

Chapter 11

"OP... help" I whispered

I seen my vision go black and my body start to full I felt arms wrap around me

"ABBI!"

**Opie's POV **

"OP... help" I heard Abbi whisper

IIK quickly ran over to her grabbing her

"ABBI" I yelled "No baby come on wake up... HELP" i yelled out a few people came rushing over "call an ambulance" I seen Lowen come stand next to us 'What the hell is going on, what did they do to her in there"

"I don't know Op she seemed tired when i seen her this morning but she seemed fine"

"Well she's not is she"

"The ambulance will be her in two minutes" so girl said

"Come on baby" I pulled her close holding onto her tightly "I need you to be okay, I'm so sorry wake up for me please wake up" I stopped talking when i seen the ambulance pull up i lifted her and carried her over

"Sir you can't-"

"Shut up and open the door's i don't know what's wrong with her she just passed out... she's pregnant" I lifted her in getting out "I'll meet you at St Thomas" I ran back to my bike looking at Lowen

"Call Tara tell her to meet us at St Thomas i don't want anyone else near her" She nodded grabbing her phone

**1 hours later at the hospital**

"Opie" Tara said walking down the hall i jumped up and so did everyone else "Okay so she's still asleep she probably will be for the next day or two, she passed out of exhortation, when was the last time she had a full night's sleep?"

I started to think back to the last time we actually went to bed together and slept

"It's been awhile" I whispered "For the last few week's i would go to sleep before her and when i woke up she would already be gone, i knew she slept there i would wake up and she would be curled up against me, but then when i woke up she was gone"

"Well she hasn't been looking after her self everything with her studies and then the worry about you guys plus the pregnancy its put a strain on her body and her heart she just need's to sleep. When she get's out of her she will be on some vitamins, she also has low Iron so she's going to need to really eat more mostly red meats she won't like to take the pill's. She will be fine she just has to take it easy and get a lot of reset" I nodded

"Can i go see her?" She nodded

"Fourth door on the right" I quickly moved hearing foot steps behind me i didn't really care who was following me.

As i stepped through the door i finally seen how tired she really looked.

"How the fuck have a not noticed' i moved over to the bed putting my hands on her face, laying my head against her's "Why didn't you talk to me" i kissed her lips sitting down grabbing her head.

As i sat down i noticed that the whole club had walked through into her room

"God sis" Juice stepped forward kissing her head "You gotta stop ending up here every time we hear Abbi's hospital we all die a little inside, we need you around"

**Two days later **

Abbi was still asleep, The docs say's it's a good thing, i even called Tara asking her, they had finally left for there honeymoon neither of them wanted to but Gemma and I finally got them to leave, they call in all the time checking to make sure everything was still okay with her.

Gemma came in with Abel and 12 like she did every day with so he could lay with her. I was out side having a smoke realizing that as soon as she woke up i would have to quit smoking these things for her, for our baby

As i put my smoke out i heard my name being called

"Opie, OPIE" i looked seeing Gemma i started to panic "She's fine she's awake and she's asking for you" I quickly jumped running up the stairs straight to her room.

I skidded to a Holt when i heard her laughing at something Abel said

"Is that right and what did he do after that?" I lent against the door smiling at how happy she sounded

She always was a better morning person then I was.

"He wifted me up wike a wocket an an and twold me i was a sbwaceman" she laughed smiling

"You were a spaceman and i missed all that, it sounds cool you'll have to get Uncle to do it again for you so i can see my little astronaut at work" He smiled jumping up and down on the bed.

She finally seen me leaning against the door

"Hey" She smiled at me

"Hey gorges" I stepped forward kissing her lips lightly

"Abel honey say bye Nan take you out to get some lunch" I smiled at Gemma

Abel jumped forward pulling us into a hug "BYE" he yelled running out of the room i laughed at how happy the little boy was

I sat back on the chair looking at Abbi "Did you have a good sleep?" She smiled shrugging

"Could have been better could have had you holding me"

"What make's you think i wasn't?"

"Because i don't have nightmares when I'm in your arm's" I cringed at the look on her face she looked so scared and so sad, even though she had been asleep for the last 56 hours 4 minutes and 26 seconds she still looked so tired "I wanna go home" She whispered pulling me out of my thoughts

I seen a tear role down her cheek. "Aww baby come here" I jumped up on the bed pulling her into my arms

I almost didn't hear it when my chest muffled a sob then i felt my shirt start to get wet an sticky but i didn't care she was all i was worried about right now

"Shsh baby it's okay" i held onto her tightly without hurting her "I've got you"

After god know's how long her gut wrenching sob's finally stopped every time she tried to breath in it felt like someone was stabbing me in the heart, those two days that she was asleep it felt like someone took away my world like there was nothing there for me, i haven't got a fuckin clue how i lived without her after all this time, she keeps me whole.

"Take me away from here" i heard her say quietly

"What?" i pulled back looking at her face

"Take me away from charming for awhile just so we can be... normal for awhile, so we don't have to worry about some one always watching us, so i can be with you and not feeling like your slowly pulling away from me" i grabbed her face making her look at me

"I'm not going any where with out you, you are my heart and soul when you look at me i feel like you see the real me not the me that I hide under this hard shell that i don't even know how to brake, you've got me and there is no getting rid of me, i can't do this with out you" She nodded laying her head back on my chest "GO back to sleep baby this crying isn't good for you or the baby I'll go get you something eat and I'll be back okay" She nodded kissing my chest.

Once she was asleep i got up slowly not to wake her and started to walk down to my bike, i knew i should go get her favorite Once I got there i ordered her favorite with a strawberry shake. As i waited i decided to call Jax

"Op it's Tara is she okay?" She sounded worried

"Yeah, yeah she's fine she woke up and few hours ago but she's finally gone back to sleep, i was just call to ask a favor"

"Yeah course what ever you need"

"What was that place called that Jax took you a few month's back ?"

"Oh the one with Abel for my birthday?"

"Yeah, yeah that's the one, where is it?"

"It's in Origin little hotel 10 minutes in right next to the beach you can't miss it if you do your fuckin blind tell the receptionist you want to speak to Micheal Fox tell him Tara Knowles sent you he will give you the best room in the hotel the guy's and old friend he will give you half price of the room as well, look after her Opie cause i swear to all things Holy I will beat the shit out of you" I smiled knowing how close Tara and Abbi had gotten since she came back the sorted out there shit.

"I know I'll see you guys when we get back Gemma will have Abel unless we take him with us"

"No live him with Gemma Jax and i can come back early any way we've been planing on coming back any way we miss Abel, Tell Abbi we love her and to relax and have fun, Love you"

"Love you to Tara" We both hung up

**24 hours later **

Abbi and i had finally made it to the hotel, when i had got back to the hospital she was awake listening to her Ipod singing away like i love, i told her to eat cause we were going home to pack we were going away for our own holiday. I told her to bring Enough stuff for a two weeks and that i had a surprise for her

She was so excited. once we got home we packed our bag's getting in the her car and head straight to Origin, we did stop in a motel for the night just so she could sleep in a bed instead of a car but as soon as she was awake we were of again.

When we got there I asked for Micheal Fox telling his Tara sent me, he quickly smiled giving as keys to the penthouse sweat on the top of the 23rd floor which almost made Abbi cry.

One the first day we lounged around watching tv wrapped up in each others world forget the outside world, on the second day i order pancakes with some bacon and eggs for breakfast.

Once it was there i wrote a little letter putting it next to her giving her a light shake waking her up

"Baby wake up i left something for you i have to go do something and will be back in a little while"

"Hmmm" she rolled over seeing the breakfast sitting there

**Abbi's POV**

I was laying dreaming about Opie and I sitting on the beach laughing at some stupid joke he said when i felt something shaking me awake

"Baby wake up i left something for you i have to go do something and will be back in a little while"

"Hmmm" I mumbled rolling over seeing the tray of food sitting next to me, when i turned to say thank you he was already gone.

I grabbed the note that was sitting next to the food

_Morning baby _

_I hope you like the food, i had to go out to do a couple of things but i won't be long _

_I love you, order anything you want just put it on the room _

_Later baby _

I laughed smiling at later's baby, on the drive up here i had started to read the Third book of 50 shades of grey it was so dam sexy i loved how Christian said later's baby it made smile and laugh at how hardcore and strong this man was but when it came to Anastasia he was this big softy.

I can't wait for them to make a movie out of, it better be R18 so i can see all of this man that is playing my new secret lover. HEHE

I stayed in bed finishing the first book of 50 shades as well as eating my breakfast when i heard a knock at the door, i got up answering, i squeaked seeing Tara standing there I pulled her into a hug smiling

"What are you doing here?" I pulled the door back looking to see if Jax was behind her but he wasn't but she did have two dress bag (**Don't actually know what those things are called that they put the dress in to keep it from getting damaged**) "Where's Jax?What's in the bag? "

"So many question, First I'm here because opie called Jax and I, Second Jax is with Opie, and why don't you open it and you'll find out" i smiled moving over grabbing the zipper pulling it all the way down before opening it

"Oh my god" I gasped stepping back "Is that a-" i looked at Tara shocked she had a huge smile spread across her face

"Read the note" I stepped forward seeing the little note on it

_Hey baby_

_SURPRISE!_

_Abbi i have loved you a long time even when i didn't know i love you, you are smart and funny and talented and every morning that i wake up looking at you i fall more in love with you, you are my Anastasia Steel to Christian Grey, you are my light and i can't live with out you, you are my Fiona to Shrek _

_This dress is for you i want you to marry me Today not tomorrow no next week not next year but today._

"So what do you say will you Marry me?"

**Short chapter i know but i had to end it like that i mean come on **

**Thank's for the reviews it means alot please keep reviewing i love hearing from you guys :) **

**Thank's **


	12. Big Day!

Thank you for the review's thank you Nicnick for that awesome review to bad i couldn't reply to you in a PM but thank you for the review  
And HermioneandMarcus always good to hear from you glad your still reviewing and reading :)

Chapter 12

"So what do you say will you Marry me?" I looked up gasping when i seen Opie standing there in a tux no cut just a Tux i seen Jax and Tara standing behind him

"Hell yes!" I jumped into his arm wrapping my legs around his waist kissing him all over

"Oh thank god i was worried for a second there" I laughed kissing his face neck, chest anything i could reach "Go get ready with Tara we leave in an hour" I squeaked looking over at Tara "I'll be in there room" he turned to Tara "Call me when you guys are ready" she smiled grabbing the dress and rushing us to the bathrooms

And hour and half later we were both finally ready.

Well all go in my car and drove to this small church there was a priest standing there waiting with a smile on his face

"How did you plan all this" I whispered as we walked down to the priest.

I called Jax after we leaft the hospital asked them to meet us here and filled them in on what i had planned they did all the hard stuff like finding a Priest at such short notice, Tara went and got the dresses knowing what you like" (**I put them up on my profile)**

"Jax know's what size Opie is so he got the tuxes" I smiled at Tara then turned smiling at Jax we hadn't spoken since outside the Bar but i knew we would soon

"Let's get married then" We stepped up holding hands smiling at the Priest Harry Winston and Abigail Teller?" I nodded

God i hated my full name people only use it when they were pissed at me

"Hello, is this all the people that will be here today" he pointed to Jax and Tara

"Yes thank you" Opie said

"Great let's get started. Friends and family i would like to welcome you to this glories a cation to join Harry Winston and Abigail Teller in holy matrimonial. Who here give's this beautiful women to be married to the young man" Crap I looked at Opie confused

"We do" I gasped spinning around seeing SAMCRO standing there look at us

"Oh my god what are you guys doing here" I looked up at Opie but he looked just as shocked

"I called them" Jax said "I knew mum would be pissed if you got married without her there so i called her really early this morning and told her what we were doing, she wan't happy but she said she wasn't missing out on her daughter's wedding" I smiled feeling a tear run down my cheek, i blow him a kiss mouthing thank you.

I turned seeing Carrie step out from behind everyone with Rose

"You wern't planing on getting married without me" I squealed running down the stairs hugging here

"I didn't want to but can you tell that face no" We both turned looking at OP

"Okay i give you a free pass on this one since he planned this all. Go get married will talk after" I smiled hugging her and going back to Op

"Please continue" Opie said as the family came and sat down

"Thank you family of Abigail Teller" i heard mum snort she doesn't even like my full name it was dad that choose it because she got to pick the boy's names "Now i have been told that what is usually said doesn't really apply to the two of you so i will now read what i have been told to read

"Cut straight to the vows" I gasped

"Op i don't have vows" i whispered

"You don't have to just say what you want"

"You go first then give me time to think" he smiled nodding

"Okay well i don't really know what to say I planned this for the last few day's and still don;t know what to say to you" i laughed

"Does this make it easier" I stepped forward rapping my arm's around his waist "i know it's not actually aloud but hey my wedding"

"Our wedding" Opie said

"That's what you think" i laughed as everyone did

"Do you want me to go first?" I asked

He nodded smiling "Alright, you remember that night when you Jax a I were at the picnic table the night after your 16th birthday and Jax and I were talking about who our perfect women was" i nodded smiling "And we both know with what Jax was saying he was talking about Tara" I heard Tara giggle behind me "You asked me who my perfect women was and i said She had to be 20% angle and 80% Devil, she couldn't be afraid to get down and dirty with the boy's, know how to get some grease under her nail's kick so as- butt" he laughed looking at the priest "and still be smiling, at the time i didn't know i was talking about you... but you did" I laughed nodding "I guess what I'm saying is your the perfect women for me, you keep me on my toes you kick my ass when i need it, your good with cars and that's sexy as hell" everyone laughed then "You are it for me Abbi, you and this baby are my life now and I will do everything in my power to protect you both, and i promise to treat you as good as my leather and ride you as much as my Harley" I lent up kissing his cheek laughing

"Abigail your vows please" i smiled looking back up at Opie

"Well i didn't have two days to write my vowels but here goes, Opie i promise to all ways find you hotter then Gerard butler, I promise to except your addiction to porn magazines as long as i don't have to see them" everyone laughed "I promise to love you for as long as i can stand you, through fat and skinny, i promise to relinquish the remote you when you ask, unless Rookie Blue, Grey's Anatomy or Breaking Bad is on, and any other time i feel the need for the remote" i heard a few people love "But i Promise to be there for you no matter what you are my soul mate... my heart. I love you"

"Those were amazing,the rings please" I looked up at Opie confused, until Jax lent over handing Opie a ring at the same time Tara handed me a ring "Abigail Teller do you take Harry Winston to be your husband?"

"I Do" i smiled up at Opie feeling giddy as i slid his ring on his finger

"Harry Winston do you take Abigail Teller to be your wife"

"He does" i said for him making everyone laugh "Sorry go"

"Hell yeah i do"

"When by the power invested in me in pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss your bride" I squealed laughing when Opie practically lifted me over my head then bring me down to his lips

I could hear everyone laughing and clapping.

I felt Opie's arms lift me up bridal style

"Let's party" I heard Tig yell

"Thank you so much for doing this on such short notice" Opie said to the Preset

"Anything for young love, after this young man told me about everything" He pointed to Jax he was playing with Abel and Tara "I had he really care's about you guys he practically begged me on his knees to do this for you, I stepped marrying people a long time ago. He kept talking about how he's little sister deserved to be happy and he wanted to do everything that he could to make sure she got her happy ending, I'm gonna guess and say your his little sister" I smiled as Opie put me down

"Yeah I'm the little sister" I turned looking at Jax "Hey Jerk" i called Jax automatically turned looking at me making me laugh "I love you" I seen the huge smile spread across his face

"I know" i laughed sticking my hand up at him showing him two fingers "I love you to shorty

"Alright enough with the sappy crap let's get out of here, church freaks me out" Tig said quickly moving to the exit

"Thank you again" I grabbed Opie's hand "Bye"

We all left heading back to the hotel up to Jax and Tara's room since the got the biggest sweat in the hotel, best thing is its the size of the freakin club house.

We all sat down drinking and laughing and having dinner when Chibs stood up

"Aye, i have something to say, May the Lord hold you in His hand and may He never close His fist too tight. Bennachd dia dhuit (God's blessing to you). I love you both, and i wish you many, many year's of happiness"

"Cheer's" everyone said raising there glass

AS everyone started talking Carrie grabbed my hand rushing me outside to the balcony, she closed the door behind me and started jumping around smiling

"You got married" she screamed, She jumped over to the edge "MY BEST FRIEND JUST GOT MARRIED" she screamed over the side

"Congratulations" i heard someone yell

"Thank's" i called back, i turned to Carrie and we both lent forward laughing "Oh my god I got married" I lifted my dress running back inside stopping when i seen Opie sitting there laughing at something Bobby said.

I stood there smiling at them, this was my family this was the thing i loved the most getting to be with the ones I love the most.

I seen Bobby point at me making everyone turn, I smiled blushing.

"You okay babe?" Op asked He went to stand up but i waved my hand telling him to sleep

"I'am now" i smiled at everyone turning back around and walking back over to Carrie

"You just wanted to stare at your _Husband_ didn't you?" I laughed smiling

"Do you blame me, I mean look at that body... and he's my husband" We both laughed and started talking

"You know i never thought i would see you or your brother married" i laughed looking at her confused

"Why?"

"Well you never let anyone near Jax after Tara left and well we all know Opie was the only guy that you always said you would marry because no one understood the life you have, and Jax never let anyone near you" i nodded smiling at her

"Yeah well I'm glad he did, he made plenty of room for my _husband_ to sneak in there" we both laughed again

Before i went to say anything i seen a red light hit Carrie right on the temple, i seen a slight flash

"GUN!"


End file.
